Baby Steps
by TheOutlawOutcast
Summary: A child will, make love stronger, days shorter, nights longer, home happier, clothes shabbier, the past forgotten, and the future worth living for. Join the Belladonna Xiao Long Family as they take on the greatest adventure ever: Parenthood. Filled with fluff and shenanigans. Many memories and lots of love. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 Crawling

Sorry it has been so long! School has taken up most of my time. I literally wrote this at 3am. Contemplating making this into smaller chapters, tidbits of milestones. Anyway enjoy! I own nothing besides grammar mistakes!

Lucille Iris Belladonna-Xiao Long, amber eyes, button nose, puffs of blonde hair, and golden fuzzy cat ears on top of her head. At six months old she was quite adventurous, teething on her toys, sitting upright, and able to speak a few words. Currently she was doing tummy time with her momma. It was one of her favorite things to do because momma would do it with her!

Little babbles and grumbles left the little baby's mouth as she picked her head up from her baby mat, looking around the living room. Lilac eyes watched in fascination at the child's movements. The blonde haired woman was laid out just like her child, on her stomach resting her head on her crossed arms.

Yang smiled as Lucy grunted with effort in trying to crawl, the baby grew frustrated and let out a whimper. She reached out a hand and carefully rubbed a gentle hand on a baby's back to sooth her cries.

"It's ok, you're almost there." Yang encouraged softly, earning murmurs in response.

She leaned forward slightly to place a kiss to blonde puffs of hair, the little cat ears twitched happily.

"How about a break little one?" Yang asked as she sat up, picking up her child.

The baby let out a long yawn before snuggling into her momma's chest, holding onto her shirt. Yang beamed as she placed another kiss to the baby's head before walking down the hall and into the bedroom. The baby let out a happy coo as she saw her other mommy currently sleeping in the large bed, she made grabby hands at the woman in the bed. Yang laughed as she gently set the eager child on the bed next to Blake. Lucy sat on her little butt as she reached out her hands to poke and grasp at Blake's sleeping face.

Blake scrunched her face slightly as a sleepy groan escaped her lips, her cat ears twitched lazily. Happy gurgles and murmurs drew her attention as she opened her eyes to see Lucy in front of her. Blake smiled lazily as she reached forward, bringing the baby to her chest letting out a content purr. Yang smiled as she laid down across from the brunette, contently watching mother and daughter.

"We took a break from tummy time, she was so close to crawling." Yang informed with pride.

Blake placed a kiss to downy little cat ears, looking up at Yang with a smile. She reached out a hand, bringing the blonde down for a kiss. Yang smiled happily throughout the kiss, Blake hummed in content. They separated, resting their foreheads together. Yang then placed several kisses to the brunette's cheeks and her lips. A small hand reached out a patted Blake on the cheek drawing her attention down to Lucy who looked at her expectantly. A notable whine and a loud grumble came from the baby.

"Someone's hungry." Yang laughed.

"Okay, little one. Just a second." Blake let out a little laugh as Lucy began clutching at her shirt.

Blake got herself situated leaned up against the headboard. Yang got up and grabbed the baby towel from the changing table, placing it on Blake's shoulder before sitting next to her again.

"Maybe later this week we can start getting her used to formula." Yang supposed.

Blake nodded in agreement as she leaned her head on Yang's shoulder, Lucy happily kicking her little feet as she breastfed. Yang laughed and tickled the little foot closest to her. After a few more minutes of feeding, Lucy was satisfied, and Blake was able to burp her easily. Yang then took the child over to the changing table, taking the little bundle of joy out of her purple onesie, giving her a fresh diaper, then putting her into a white and pink striped onesie.

"Good as new my little Lulu." Yang said happily as she held the baby up.

Blake smiled as she slowly got out of bed, adjusting her loose shirt then stretching her arms in front of her. She grabbed a yellow flannel from Yang's side of the closet, buttoning it up slightly. She smiled as Yang smothered Lucy in kisses, happy squeals echoed in the room.

Yang had placed Lucy in the middle of the bed, the little girl sitting on her butt surrounded by pillows and the plush blankets. Yang leaned down, blowing gently on little cat ears earning uncoordinated twitching and babbles of "Ma…ma…ma"

"Yang don't tease her." Blake scolded swatting the blondes shoulder.

"It's not teasing if she likes it."

"You're teaching her bad habits."

A dramatic gasp, hand over her heart, "How dare you! I am a wonderful influence thank you very much." Yang spoke factually.

Blake rolled her eyes, "I want our daughter to be well behaved, unlike her momma."

Meanwhile, Lucy went from sitting on the bed to laying on her tummy, moving her head around and watching her mommy and momma. She made little grunts as she sat up slightly, grasping at the blankets using it as leverage.

"You love it when I'm uncivilized, keeps life interesting."

"We are banned from four local stores in the area because of you."

"I raised awareness of their false advertising."

Blake sighed shaking her head. She cast a glance at Lucy, amber eyes widening in awe. "Yang." She whispered cautiously.

"And really, I was doing it in good faith, those places were blatantly cheating their customers…"

"Yang."

"And don't even get me started on their slogan! 'Fresh checked every day.' More like fresh checked every other month…"

"Yang."

"'If we don't sell it, you won't need it.' What kind of store deliberately refuses to sell stuff? What kind of business is that?"

"Yang!"

Blake swiftly brought a hand up covering the blondes mouth as she pointed to Lucy. Both parents watched as Lucy hesitantly crawled on the bed, arms wobbly. Grunts of effort and face contorted in concentration. After a minute of crawling she fell forward onto a plush pillow as she looked up at her mommy and momma with joyful smiles and giggles.

Yang smiled as tears of pride formed in her eyes, Blake quickly scooped up the baby into her arms placing several kisses to her face.

"We are so proud of you Lucy!" Blake said happily as Yang brought them both into her strong arms.

Lucy snuggled into her mommy's chest, as Yang reached out to rub her back.

"Before you know it, she'll be off to college."

Blake chuckled softly as she leaned back into the blondes chest, "Baby steps Yang."

Both mothers continued to coo and express their joy and pride for Lucy's accomplished milestone. The little family simply content to enjoy the moment. In their own bubble of unconditional love and bliss, the outside world could wait.

_What it's like to be a parent: It's one of the hardest things you'll ever do but in exchange it teaches you the meaning of unconditional love. – Nicholas Sparks_


	2. Chapter 2 Pregnancy Reveal

_Hello again, throwing this chapter out there while I have the time. Heartfelt and cute. Let me know what you all think. Grammar mistakes are my own, I literally wrote this after finishing class today. Enjoy!_

**Yang finding out that Blake is pregnant. Baby reveal and happy tears.**

Amber eyes filled with overjoyed tears as they took in the sight of the simple piece of plastic in her hand. She had been feeling a little strange for the past week, it felt as though her moods were all over the place. She had started to develop cravings for certain foods and being more emotionally sensitive. Yang had been a god send, taking care of her every request and doing everything in her power to make Blake happy. She even went to several stores at 3AM until finally getting the specific dark chocolate candies that Blake had been crying for.

She was so embarrassed one morning when Yang had to leave for a mission, Blake cried her eyes out unexpectedly. Yang was so confused and immediately consoled her wife the best she could. Another time Blake found herself grabbing every possible pillow she could find around the house and placed them on the floor of the living room before grabbing their blankets next, situating herself in her makeshift nest. That's what Yang came home to after spending a sister day with Ruby, seeing Blake bundled in her nest reading. Yang had also noticed that some of her shirts and hoodies have been going missing, but she thought nothing of it thinking they were just lost in the laundry. When really, Blake had been making a stock pile of the blonde's clothes, occasionally wearing them for comfort and to have her wife's unique scent wrapped around her.

Now Blake understood why her body felt so strange and why her behavior was odd.

She's pregnant.

They had talked about starting a family on several occasions, looking at every option available. They even found an Atlas procedure where two eggs could be combined properly to create a chance for same sex couples to conceive with biological aspects of both parents. They had started the program, hoping for positive results. But it had taken two failed attempts, Blake being more and more discouraged each time. Yang was there as her rock, holding her as she cried at night, wondering if maybe it just wasn't the right time yet. After a few months, Blake expressed her pleas to try once more. Yang the wonderful and supportive woman she is, agreed as well. They had gone to the clinic two weeks ago.

Now, all that heartbreak was over.

She was going to be a mother.

Blake smiled happily covering her face, "Oh my god." She sniffled.

A few minutes past.

Amber eyes widened, "Oh my god!" she whispered.

_Yang had no idea._

Taking several calming breaths, she wiped her eyes free of tears, making herself presentable then leaving the bathroom. Yang wasn't home, she had left earlier to help Weiss with some furniture at the Schnee-Rose household. It gave Blake the perfect opportunity to plan a confirmation visit to her doctor and hopefully plan a pregnancy reveal to Yang.

She grabbed her scroll from her dresser, calling her doctor.

Two hours later, Blake had completed her tests and was given a very heartfelt congratulations from her physician. She cried again for a solid five minutes. Taking a few minutes to compose herself she was then informed of what to expect in the next few weeks and to watch for certain signs and symptoms during her pregnancy. Blake then made her way home after stopping at the store to grab a few key items.

Back home Blake began putting her plan into effect, wrapping a box containing a few items, sneakily placing a baby bottle in the fridge next to Yang's fruity sports drinks, and placing a small bun in their oven in the kitchen. Nerves on overload, Blake anxiously waited for Yang to come home.

An hour later Blake heard the distinct rumble of bumblebee coming down the street. Blake peeked out of the living room window to see Yang backing her back into the garage. Blake felt her heart beat excitedly against her chest. She watched as the blonde walked back out, closing the garage door before making her way to the front door. Blake quickly situated herself on her favorite chair, opening her book, just as Yang used her keys to unlock the front door.

The door opened and shut softly as Yang took off her heavy boots, "Blake?"

"In here." Blake said as she casually flipped a page as Yang came around the corner.

"Hey beautiful." A kiss was placed in between Blake's cat ears.

"How was Weiss? Everything settled?"

"Yup. Personally, I think she enjoyed ordering me around."

Blake chuckled, "You poor thing." She teased.

Blake marked her page before getting up and taking the blondes hand, walking into the kitchen. Yang walked over to the fridge as Blake sat down on the barstool. The faunus smiled as Yang made a confused noise as she pulled out the baby bottle filled with some of her sports drink.

"Blake what is this? I know I spill it sometimes but really?" Yang teased.

Blake smirked as Yang set the bottle in front of her, grabbing a regular bottle instead.

"It's not for you."

Blake smiled at the look of curiosity on Yang's face.

"Look in the oven."

Yang looked skeptical at the odd request but complied. She opened the oven to see a tiny single bun placed on a baking sheet.

"You decided to cut back on bread?" Yang asked hesitantly, taking the bun and placing it in front of Blake. Blake laughed covering her face. Yang smiled sitting next to her.

"No. Yang honey. What does that mean." Blake pointed to the bun and the oven.

"You baked a bun because you were hungry?"

"No." a giggle escaped Blake's lips.

Yang frowned in thought, trying to think of what Blake was getting at. Blake chuckled as she got up, placing a kiss to the blondes forehead before going to the walk in pantry and grabbing a purple wrapped box, placing it in front of the blonde.

"Open this."

"What's this for?"

Yang stood from her seat, inspecting the wrapped box carefully. Blake encouraged her again to open it. Yang carefully began pulling away the wrapping paper to reveal a cardboard box. Blake felt her heart begin to race in anticipation. Yang pulled off the taped flaps, rooting through the layers of tissue paper. She pulled out a onesie with the words "First Baby" written in cute lettering. Lilac eyes widened in awe looking at the tiny piece of clothing. She looked in the box to see a bib and an adorable teddy bear. Her eyes quickly shifted to Blake, who had happy tears in her eyes.

"Are you serious?" Yang asked shocked.

"Yes, I went to the doctor to confirm it today." Blake said happily through her tears.

Yang felt her eyes begin to water as she swiftly enveloped her wife in a tight embrace, lifting her off the ground. Yang cried tears of happiness as she held her wife securely in her arms, burring her face in the crook of her neck. Blake held on just as tightly, laughing elatedly through her tears. Yang set her down and brought her hands up to lovingly cup the woman's face, leaning in and capturing her lips in a chaste kiss filled with an overwhelming feeling of love. They separated only when their lungs protested the need for air.

Yang placed several more kisses to her wife's cheeks, nose, and her lips before pulling away.

"I love you, I love you so much." Yang whispered, wiping away Blakes tears.

"I love you too." Blake sniffled.

Leaning their foreheads together they reveled in the moment of pure bliss. Hearts racing in a flurry and emotions running wild.

"We're going to be parents."


	3. Chapter 3 Cravings and Hormones

CH 3 Cravings and Hormones

**Yang finds out first hand how emotional pregnant women can be. Blake is in her second week of pregnancy. The first chapter I know was completely out of order but from Chapter 2 on, it's going to follow the timeline of the actual pregnancy. Hope that clarifies any questions. It's a little short but anyway I hope you enjoy.**

Yang was woken up at an ungodly hour by something repeatedly poking her in the chest. With a groan she turned over in bed burying her face in her pillow.

"Yang?" was whispered hesitantly.

"Yang." A poke to her back.

"Yang." A plea accompanied by several pokes to her lower back.

A muffled groan was heard from the exhausted blonde as she turned back over to face the culprit who woke her. Yang sat up slightly in bed rubbing her tired eyes, looking at the clock on her nightstand it read 2:15AM.

"Blake what is it? What's wrong?" Yang yawned sleepily.

"I want chocolate bacon." Blake pleaded guiltily.

"What?" Yang asked confused at the odd request.

"Yang, I want it really bad!" Blake felt tears begin to form in her eyes.

Yang let out a sigh as she got up out of bed, getting dressed in loose sweatpants and a hoodie. She ran a hand through her hair as she grabbed her shoes from the closet, sitting on the edge of the bed to put them on. Blake felt horrible for waking her wife, but she felt that if she didn't get her craving satisfied, she would have a meltdown. Once Yang was ready to leave Blake followed her down to the front door as the blonde grabbed her bike keys from the hook by the door.

"I'll be back in a few minutes ok?" Yang said after yawning, grabbing her helmet from the closet.

Blake pulled the tired blonde into a hug, "I'm sorry. I know I am being high maintenance."

Yang smiled lazily as she held the woman in her arms, placing a kiss to her hair in between her cat ears.

"You're not high maintenance Blake, you're pregnant." Yang stated with a happy smile.

Blake smiled in return as she leaned up to give the blonde a grateful kiss. Yang made a sound of appreciation as she returned the kiss with just as much love and affection.

"Drive safely please." Blake asked as she separated from the blonde.

"Always do." Yang replied as she gave the faunus another quick kiss before leaving the house.

Blake walked back upstairs to their bedroom, sitting up in bed and bundling herself in the covers. She waited patiently for her wife's return.

An hour went by and Blake began to worry. Her mind thought of the worst possible scenarios, a bike accident, a robbery at the store, or the white fang attacking. She fretfully tossed and turned in bed, holding onto Yang's pillow tightly to her chest. Just as her mind began to torment her further, the rumble of bumblebee echoed loudly throughout the quiet house. Blake sprang up immediately, hastily making her way down the stairs just as Yang walked in through the front door. Tears of relief flooded to her eyes as Yang casually shut and locked the door before turning to face her.

"Blake what's wrong?" Yang asked in concern as she stepped forward quickly, dropping her grocery bag to the floor forgotten.

Blake felt the tears fall own her cheeks as she quickly buried herself into Yang's embrace. Blake felt her whole body tremble as she cried. Yang held her tightly in her arms, whispering comforting words to sooth the crying woman. After a few moments Blake began to calm down, little hiccups from her cries began to quiet. Yang calmly rubbed a hand on her back, making little circles in a pattern. Her other hand wound its way to cradle the brunettes head to her chest, as the faunus buried her head into the blondes neck.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't-"

Yang pulled away slightly, placing her hands on warm cheeks to wipe away the remaining tears.

"It's ok sweetheart. What happened?" the blonde whispered.

"I was beginning to worry. You said it would only be a few minutes but then an hour went by and you didn't come home." Blake replied with a sniffle.

Yang smiled sadly, "Honey, that's because I had to drive all over town just to find what you and little peanut wanted."

Blake looked down at the grocery bag by Yang's feet, as the blonde then leaned down to grab the discarded bag. Yang pulled out a small candy bag labeled "Vales Candy Shop". It was the chocolate covered bacon bits that Blake had wanted. Yang smiled as she handed the goodies over to the teary faunus.

Blake's eyes watered even more as she held the bag to her chest, "I love you."

Yang laughed as she gently pulled her wife into a hug, kissing her tear stained cheeks, "I love you too you big baby." She teased lovingly.

Blake chuckled as she leaned up and gave the blonde several kisses showing her appreciation. She pulled away, grabbing the blonde by the hand and leading her upstairs to the bedroom. Yang got comfortable in bed laying down with a muffled yawn as Blake sat up in bed next to her, nibbling on the chocolate bacon bits.

Blake even fed Yang a few pieces of the tasty treat as the blonde then slowly drifted back to sleep. Blake had a few more pieces of her own and then her craving was satisfied. She placed the bag on the nightstand, before snuggling up to her wife. She hummed in content as Yang subconsciously pulled her into her arms, keeping her warm. Blake leaned forward and placed a final kiss to her wife's forehead.

"I love you Yang." She whispered as she snuggled into her side, drifting off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 The Announcement

CH 4 The Announcement

**Team RWBY spends some time together and the parents to be finally tell their friends. Part 1. (Blake's due date is November 15, in case anyone was wondering.) Sorry for the delay, life has been keeping me busy lately. Grammar mistakes are my own as always. I do not own RWBY, etc. Blake is currently in her fourth week of pregnancy. I'll always give an indication giving the specifics of the baby's development. Hope you enjoy!**

Yang and Ruby were unloading the car while Weiss ushered Blake inside the Schnee-Rose household. Ruby tugged futilely on a suitcase stuck in the trunk while Yang laughed heartily.

"Thanks again for inviting us over for the weekend. I know it has been a while." Blake said gratefully as she followed Weiss into the kitchen.

"Blake, for the millionth time, we love you having you and Yang here with us. We are family." Weiss stated with a smile as she placed the groceries on the table.

Both women began restocking the large kitchen for the weekend. It was Vale's Spring Festival this weekend, a tradition the team attended during their school years at Beacon. Now over the years, it had become a tradition to spend the weekend at the Schnee-Rose home during the duration of the festival.

"Is it just me or do we have more food than last year?" Weiss stated as she placed some dry foods in the cabinets.

"We may have gone overboard a little." Blake felt her cheeks flush as she stocked the fridge with ingredients for sandwiches.

The faunus woman smiled as she thought of another reason why there was slightly more food. Yang had teased her as she picked out several things of snacks and items to make for dinners.

_Yang felt a smirk form on her face as she watched Blake pick up another sugary cereal, one Ruby particularly loved and placed it in the shopping cart. She then walked down another isle and grabbed a box of crackers. Moving along she reached out, grabbing chocolate granola bars, a box of cheese crackers, a bag of pretzels, a box of fruit snacks, and two boxes of cookies that Ruby loved._

_"Blake, Ruby already got all that. It's checked off on the list." Yang said casually, holding out the slip of paper that Weiss had provided._

_"I know, but I want them." Blake said embarrassed, a blush blooming across her cheeks._

_"Should I warn Ruby that her cookie stash might end up going missing during our visit." Yang teased with a knowing grin. _

_Blake swiftly reached out beside her to swat at the laughing blonde. _

"Alright I think that's the last of it." Weiss said as she closed the cabinet and began gathering all the lose bags on the table.

Blake helped her put the bags in the recycling just as Ruby and Yang came through the front door. The sisters quickly put the suitcases in the guest bedroom before joining their partners in the kitchen.

"So, what shall we do first? The market is open until nine and the venders will be there. We could do some window shopping along the main street, and there are always street performers to see. The carnival part of town is open until eleven tonight, we could go on rides and play games." Weiss listed off from her scroll.

"So many choices." Yang hummed with a smile.

"I vote market then carnival." Ruby said with a smile as she looked towards Weiss.

"I agree." Weiss stated, receiving a happy peck on the cheek from the red caped woman.

"I like that idea too." Blake agreed with a smile.

"Well it's settled, let's go!" Yang said happily.

**At the market**

Blake walked alongside Yang as they passed vendors selling food and handmade items. The blonde felt content as she walked with her partner through the rows of stands and crowds of people. The day was perfect, a gentle breeze with the bright rays of sunshine and the happy chatter of mingling people. A group of kids ran through the vendor stands and towards the park, laughter filled the air as they scurried along with happy smiles and playful grins.

"I can't wait." Blake said softly as she watched the kids run off.

"Me neither." Yang agreed as they continued walking the pathway of the market.

Ruby and Weiss were a few stands ahead of them, the heiress was looking at some beautifully hand-crafted pieces of jewelry. Ruby looked over each item the heiress held in her hand with a critical eye. Taking in every curve, groove, diamond, and gem with a calculated gaze, checking for authenticity.

"I think the blue sapphire set would pair beautifully with my dress." Weiss said with a smile as she held out the jewelry for Ruby to see.

"I think so too, you look beautiful in everything." Ruby commented with a pleased smile.

A flush formed on the heiress's cheeks, making Ruby laugh. Even after being together for years, Weiss still blushed with the simplest compliments from her wife.

"Seven years and she still can't handle being admired by my baby sis." Yang teased the heiress with a wink.

"Quiet you!" Weiss retorted with a glare. Ruby giggled next to her.

Yang smiled as she leaned next to the heiress, giving the woman a peck on the cheek, "Sorry snowflake, you know I tease you because I love you."

Blake smiled as she leaned in to the blonde's side, "The jewelry looks beautiful Weiss, it would look lovely on you. I think you should buy it."

With the purchase from the woman at the stand, the team made their way through the rest of the market before making their way to the carnival a few blocks down.

**The Carnival **

"You can do it Yang! Show that bell whose boss!" Ruby shouted in glee as she stood a few feet behind her sister. Blake and Weiss facepalmed after Yang sent them a wink and a grin.

The man handed Yang a large heavy mallet, "Hit the bell at the top and win a prize." He said with a generous smile.

Yang lifted the hammer effortlessly, adding a little skill by playfully testing the weight. Ruby laughed as her sister eyeballed the handle and adjusted her grip as she looked up at the bell high up on the tower. The man at the stand watched as Yang brought the hammer down, Nora would've been proud, hitting the sensor and sent the weight rocketing towards the bell. A ding sounded loudly, a sizeable dent made in the bell. The man's eyes widened in shock, his mouth opening in awe.

"I'll take the bear with a purple bow please." Yang said as she rested the hammer on her shoulder, pointing to the stuffed animal on the table.

The man quickly regained his composure, grabbing the bear and handing it over to a happy blonde. Yang smiled, offering her thanks as she walked over to Blake.

"For you." Yang said happily with a beaming smile, offering the bear to the brunette.

Blake smiled, a blush forming on her face as she hugged the soft bear to her chest. Yang grinned when she received a grateful kiss to her cheek in return.

"Yeah! Yang is the best at carnival games! Let's go to another one." Ruby said enthusiastically, silver eyes searching for another game.

The four women made their way through the isles of game stands, playing games together or encouraging others to play certain games. The man at the rifle stand nearly fainted when Ruby fired off several shots in rapid succession, hitting her targets with ease. The caped woman happily placed her white bunny stuffed animal in her hood. Weiss still held a smile of pride when she won at a game of darts, her aim was impeccable as she popped every balloon. The heiress happily carried a soft corgi plushie. Blake had drawn a small crowd as she threw her knives at the multiple moving wood targets at the stand. She hummed in content as she carried a dragon plushie in her arms with her bear.

"Better luck next time kid." A man said sadly as a small boy stood in front of a stand with his mother.

Yang looked over to see a little boy, roughly four years old, with his mother. The boy looked sad as his mother tried to cheer him up. The child looked up at the prize he had wanted to win, a green dinosaur with purple spots. The blonde felt her heart twinge.

"Mommy can I please try again?" he asked his mother.

"Honey, maybe we should try another game?" the woman suggested.

The boy felt tears form in his eyes as his mother picked him up to console his whimpers. Just as she began walking away, a tall blonde walked up to the stand.

Ruby and Weiss watched with growing smiles as Yang began walking over to the game stand. Blake felt her heart swell with love as she watched her wife walk over to the young mother and little boy.

"What do I need to do to win the dinosaur?" Yang asked firmly.

The man behind the counter looked from the mother and child then to Yang, "Uhm, well all you need to do is completely knock down four towers of bottles." The man said as he motioned to the towers of heavy ceramic bottles.

Yang nodded in understanding, "Set me up please."

The three women stood behind Yang as the blonde brought her arm back in a practiced pitcher's stance before letting the baseball fly from her hand. The first tower was obliterated, bottles toppled to the ground defeated. Yang picked up the second ball, winding back before releasing another powerful throw. Again, the bottles were beaten. The same with the third tower, the child in his mothers' arms began shouting his excitement as Yang got ready to throw her fourth ball. The blonde decided to be funny and checked the wind direction, the weight of the ball, and the distance from the bottles. The boy giggled at her antics, his mother smiling in appreciation. Finally, Yang threw the baseball, swiftly knocking down the final tower of bottles.

The boy shouted his joy as the man handed Yang the dinosaur prize. The blonde thanked him then walked over to the mother and son.

"Here you go." Yang beamed.

"Thank you so much, you didn't have to do that." The woman said gratefully.

The little boy smiled at Yang, hugging the dinosaur to his chest, "Thank you." He said bashfully.

"You're welcome, I hope you two enjoy the festival." Yang said with a grin as she rejoined her group. The four women waved goodbye at the mother and little boy.

"Yang, that was so sweet." Ruby commented, hand placed over her heart as she watched the mother walk away with her laughing son.

Yang blushed with embarrassment, "You guys would've done the same thing."

"Yes, but the way you are around children is simply heartwarming." Weiss said with an endearing smile towards the blonde.

"Gosh if you and Blake have kids, they will be so spoiled." Ruby teased with a laugh.

Blake and Yang shared a knowing look, similar blushes forming on their cheeks.

**Schnee-Rose Household**

Blake finished putting her and Yang's things away in the drawers and closet in the guest bedroom. The bear with the purple bow and her dragon were placed on their bed, leaned against the plush pillows. Yang and Ruby were downstairs preparing dinner and Weiss was making sure the two sisters weren't making a mess in her kitchen.

"Blake! Dinner is ready!" Ruby shouted from the bottom of the stairs. Blake giggled when she heard a scolding from Weiss a second later.

"Be right down!" the faunus called back as she grabbed one of Yang's hoodies, pulling the soft material over her head, arms secured through the sleeves.

Blake made her way down the stairs, her ears picking up the chatter from the kitchen as she rounded the corner. Yang was stirring a pan on the stove before dividing up the food onto four plates. Ruby brought the plated food over to the table while Weiss filled glasses of water and set the silverware at each placemat.

Blake sat down in her spot, humming happily as she looked down at her delicious food. Smoked sweet and spicy salmon, topped with a slice of grilled lemon slices and parsley, with a side of baked potato, and white rice topped with a glaze of tomato butter. The faunus practically felt her mouth water as she took in the intoxicating smell.

"Yang, you've really outdone yourself." Weiss commented approvingly as she looked at her plate in appreciation.

"Thanks, I wanted tonight to be special and to start off the weekend with a bit of flair." Yang winked as she sat in her seat.

"This is great Yang! It looks delicious." Ruby said taking her first bite of her fish.

The three women looked to a silent Blake, whom had already began eating her dinner with a loud purr and a pleased smile on her face. Noticing the amused looks, Blake defended herself.

"What? It's good don't judge me!" Blake said with a grin, eagerly eating another bite.

They continued eating their dinner, talking about past hunts and future missions available, simply catching up on lost time. Once everyone was done eating Yang began clearing their plates and washing the dishes, Ruby helping by drying and putting away the cleaned dishes. Weiss brought out a container of ice cream for dessert, placing three scoops of chocolate ice cream into four bowls. Blake grabbed several different dessert toppings and placed them on the table.

Each woman created their own sweet tooth concoction. Ruby used whipped cream, chocolate syrup, sprinkles, chocolate chips, and a strawberry on top. Weiss used sprinkles and chocolate syrup. Yang used whipped cream, chocolate syrup, and a strawberry. Blake made hers similar to Ruby's but added twice as much.

"Goodness Blake, even Ruby wouldn't be able to eat all of that." Weiss said with a laugh.

"I have been craving a sweet tooth lately." Blake informed with a happy smile as she eagerly ate her dessert.

Yang chuckled as she ate her own spoonful of ice cream, "That's an understatement."

"Should I be worried about your eating habits?" Weiss asked lightheartedly.

"I don't know, I kinda like Blake's new cravings. She can be my sweet tooth buddie!" Ruby giggled, eating her dessert.

"Well, I am eating for two so…" Blake casually said, heartwarming smile slowly forming on her face.

It was silent for a moment. Silver and blue eyes widened comically. Blake grinned knowingly and Yang covered her smirking face as she watched the two women in front of her. Then they screamed.

"WHAT!?"

"OH MY GOD!?"

Yang and Blake both laughed as Ruby and Weiss stood up from their chairs, ice cream forgotten.

"Surprise!" Yang said happily.

Blake chuckled as Weiss enveloped her into a hug, crying tears of joy and offering congratulations. Ruby ran to Yang, hugging the blonde fiercely as Yang held her tightly. After a moment the pair switched, and Blake was hugged gently by her red caped leader. Yang smiled as Weiss hugged her tightly, offering congratulations and happy tears.

"We're going to be aunts!" Ruby shouted happily hugging a smiling Weiss.

The four women continued to happily express their excitement and joy, relishing the moment. Eagerly asking questions of due date and the planning of a baby shower. Blake felt her heart swell with love as she placed a hand over her abdomen, she was surrounded by her family, the people who were already so willing to help and assist with her pregnancy. Blake felt safe and content as Yang talked excitedly about the baby and how far along the faunus was with her pregnancy.


	5. Chapter 5 A Day at the Park

**Ch 5 A Day at the Park**

**Team RWBY continues their weekend at the Vale Festival, part 2. Sorry for the wait, school and work were busy for a while. At 4 weeks pregnant, the baby is the size of a poppy seed! I find that adorable. I literally finished typing this at midnight. Grammar mistakes are my own and I do not own RWBY. Hope you enjoy! **

The morning was relatively quiet, sunshine streaming in through the windows creating a warm glow. Blake was sleeping soundly, curled against the thick blanket. Her breathing was steady and deep, indicating that she was in full rem sleep. Yang watched her with a look of pure adoration on her face.

The bear and the dragon from the day before were tucked into the woman's arms, holding them contently to her chest. Yang felt a smirk form on her face as Blake involuntarily pulled them tighter to herself along with the pillow that she had stolen from the blonde the night before. Being gentle as not to wake the sleeping woman, Yang quietly slipped out of bed, bunching the covers around the sleeping brunette to keep her warm. She leaned down to place a kiss to the faunus's forehead before tip toeing out of the room and silently closing the door.

Making her way down the stairs and into the kitchen Yang began her morning routine of brewing a fresh pot of coffee. The hearty aroma of the caffeinated beverage slowly began to fill the kitchen. Yang then began prepping the teapot to boil the water and set about making a pot of tea as well. Rubbing her eyes lazily she walked over to the cabinet and grabbed a mug before walking back over to the coffee pot, pouring herself a fresh cup. She added a touch of cream and a hint of sugar before taking a hearty drink, feeling the caffeine perk her senses. A happy hum escaped her lips as she set about making breakfast for everyone.

A few moments later, checking the clock on the oven Yang decided to go wake up Blake.

Easing the door open Yang sighed shaking her head as she looked over at the bed. Blake had moved in her sleep, grabbing all the pillows and laying on them and covering herself with the blanket. She was 'nesting'. Walking over Yang knelt next to the bed before reaching out a hand and gently pulling back the covers to reveal Blake's sleeping face.

"Blake. Time to wake up honey." Yang whispered with a smile.

Blake's face frowned slightly before nuzzling further into her pillow. Her ears lazily flicking at the sound of Yang's voice. A hand reached out to softly scratch at the base of said cat ears, earning a delighted and content purr from the faunus.

"Blake, I made breakfast. Time to wake up baby." the blonde whispered encouragingly.

Amber eyes blinked open slowly, still showing hints of sleep.

"Good morning beautiful." Yang smiled.

A yawn escaped Blake's lips as she slightly shuffled under the covers, stretching out her extremities. Yang smiled, leaning forward to place a kiss to the brunette's cheek. A hand reached out and gently tangled into blonde locks drawing Yang closer. A happy purr sounded from Blake's chest making Yang laugh.

"Did you make me tea?"

"Yes. Jasmine. Just the way you like it."

"I knew I kept you around for a reason."

Shaking her head fondly Yang looked into amused amber eyes before leaning forward to capture the brunettes smile with her own. Yang smiled against Blake's lips as she felt the faunus begin to purr again. She pulled away before she was too tempted to get back into bed. Blake smiled as she sat up, running a hand through her hair. She got out of bed and grabbed a black hoodie to throw over her pajama top before walking out with Yang hand in hand.

The two walked into the kitchen to see Ruby and Weiss already seated at the table drinking their coffee. Ruby was reading through the paper while Weiss was looking up something on her scroll.

"Morning you two." Blake greeted as she sat down next to the heiress.

"Hey Blake, how'd you sleep?" Ruby asked with a smile.

"Like a baby." Yang informed teasingly.

She refilled her cup of coffee and brought over a cup of tea for the faunus. Ruby just laughed as Blake reached out and pinched the blonde's side playfully. Blake began eating her breakfast, a piece of jellied toast and some eggs. Weiss was still focused on her reading but ate pieces of her breakfast between articles. Ruby and Yang were discussing what to do for the second day of the festival while eating their own breakfast.

"Blake, you are four weeks pregnant correct?" Weiss asked as she looked through her scroll.

"Yes, why?" Blake asked with a smile.

"How are you feeling this morning? Anything feel different yet?"

"Are you diagnosing me?"

"….no."

Ruby leaned next to Weiss to see the heiress was reading pregnancy articles. 'What to expect when you're expecting', 'The Pregnancy Corner', and 'The Bump'.

"Oh my gosh she is!" Ruby giggled.

"Quiet you! I simply want to be prepared in case Blake needs something."

Blake just laughed as the two bickered at each other, Yang just shook her head with a grin on her face.

"Weiss that's really sweet of you but I feel fine right now. But I will let all of you know if I need something." Blake reassured, reaching out to hold Weiss's hand.

Yang hid her laughter behind her coffee mug, Weiss wore an adorable pout and Ruby just giggled next to her.

The four women then cleaned up their breakfast, got ready for another day of fun and relaxation. Ruby helped Weiss make sandwiches for their picnic at the park for lunch. Yang and Blake grabbed snacks and drinks to pack away in the basket as well. Yang grabbed a blanket from the hall closet and placed it inside as well. They got dressed and ready before leaving the house and making their way to the park.

Ruby walked hand in hand with Weiss, the heiress carried the basket in her free hand. Yang walked in stride with Blake, the faunus smiling as she held the blonde's hand. The sun was shining brightly in the vibrant blue sky, soft cotton clouds lazily moved with the gentle breeze. The flowers were blooming and giving off a wonderful aroma throughout the park.

Like park itself was active and lively with its many participants. A group of kids were running and chasing each other. A pair of joggers were making their way along the trails and sidewalks throughout the park. A couple was walking their dog on the sidewalk. A team of baseball players currently were occupying the baseball diamond, a crowd watching the game take place. Parents were watching their kids play on the jungle gym, the young kids laughing as they played on the large slide.

The four women made their way over to a large oak tree near the sand volleyball court. Weiss and Blake set up the blanket and situated the basket in between them. Ruby quickly grabbed the volleyball from the basket and tossed it to her sister. Yang smiled as Ruby raced over to the court and waved her arms. Yang walked over after making sure Weiss and Blake were situated. The two opting to observe and referee if needed.

"Ready to get your butt kicked Rubes?"

"HA! Bring it on!"

"First one to ten points wins."

Yang smirked before throwing the ball up and delivering a powerful overhand serve. Ruby let out a war cry as she swiftly spiked the ball back over the net. Yang brought up her hands to set it with the tips of her fingers, bringing it back over the net. Ruby retaliated by using both arms to bounce it to the back row of Yang's side. The blonde tried to back up and watched as the ball landed in the sand behind her. Ruby let out a cry of victory as Yang let out a groan.

"Point for me! Zero for Yang!"

Yang tossed her the ball to serve, the short haired brunette letting out a squeal of laughter. Weiss watched as Ruby prepared to serve and laughed when Ruby tried to mimic Yang's earlier serve, the ball barely making it over the net. Blake watched in amusement as Yang quickly saved the ball before spiking it over to Ruby, whom was not prepared for the fast retaliation. Ruby let out a cry of dramatic rage.

"Justice will be swift Yang!"

"We'll see about that!"

Yang and Ruby continued their one on one game. Yang tossed the ball up and delivered a spiked serve straight for an open spot next to her sister. Ruby immediately moved to save the ball and returned the volley with a perfect two hand set. The two kept the volley going, gradually picking up speed with each retaliation. Ruby delivered a perfect sneak attack by using her running momentum to spike the ball over Yang's head as the blonde went to block. Ruby raised her arms up with a loud cheer as Yang let out a groan of defeat.

"Two for me, one for you."

"I'm just getting warmed up."

Weiss sat with her legs tucked under her skirt, comfortable and proper. Blake sat with her legs crossed at the ankles, simply content and carefree. They watched as Ruby and Yang continued their game, the sisters getting more and more competitive as the game progressed. Their shouts and laughter were easily heard by the two partners.

"What is the strangest thing you've had a craving for so far?"

"I think the weirdest craving I've had so far was a few days before we came for our visit. I wanted a tuna and peanut butter sandwich covered in barbeque sauce."

"Blake, that's disgusting! Did you seriously eat that?"

Blake laughed at the look of shocked repulsion on Weiss's face. The faunus nodded and smiled as Weiss fake gagged.

"What? I can't control my cravings!"

"I know but it's still gross."

Both women laughed.

A cry of despair from the court alerted them to Ruby sprawled out in the grass out of bounds and Yang whooping in victory. The blonde then walked over and helped her sister up. The two sisters then made their way back over to the blanket, laying sprawled out on the soft linen.

"I take it Ruby was defeated?" Weiss asked with a smile as she handed the two sisters a bottle of water.

"I was so close to sweet victory." Ruby faked crying as Yang smiled in triumph.

Blake smiled and offered her sympathy to her leader by giving her shoulder a soft pat. Yang leaned over and ruffled her sister's short hair, earning annoyed laughter and two hands repeatedly hitting at her shoulder.

"Alright you two, enough rough housing." Weiss scolded in amusement.

Blake reached into the basket and began handing out various foods and snacks. Weiss then reached in and grabbed four plates and plastic utensils. Ruby immediately brightened up as Weiss passed her the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Weiss happily took a bite of her BLT, Yang mumbled her appreciation for her ham and cheese sandwich. Blake took a bite of her tuna sandwich and immediately melted, her ears twitching happily. The blonde looked over to see the faunus contently eating her food.

"If you make a cat pun, you will be sleeping on the couch tonight."

Yang hid her grin by taking another bite of her food, Ruby stifled her laughter by taking a drink of her bottled water, and Weiss just shook her head with a small smile on her face.

"I didn't even say anything." Yang defended herself.

"We all know you were thinking it." Ruby stated.

"The look on your face gave it away." Weiss informed.

Yang stuck her tongue out playfully at them, earning three sets of laughter in return. Blake smiled in satisfaction, eagerly taking another bite of her food. Sandwiches eaten, Weiss then reached into the basket and pulled out a container of fresh mixed fruits, handing it over to Blake. The brunette picking out a cluster of grape, pineapple, cantaloupe, and watermelon for herself and Yang. She passed the container back to the heiress and smiled in amusement as Ruby immediately took all the strawberries in the container. Weiss shook her head before taking out some grapes, pineapple, and watermelon.

"This has been the best weekend ever." Ruby said as she laid out on the blanket by Weiss's legs.

"Agreed." Weiss smiled as she gently ran her fingers through Ruby's hair.

"I think so too." Blake agreed as she leaned into Yang's side.

"I can't wait for next year." Yang said with a grin before leaning over to place a kiss to Blake's cheek.


	6. Chapter 6 Cravings and Mood Swings

**CH 6 Cravings and Mood Swings**

**Blake is now 5 weeks. The baby is the size of an orange seed, that's amazing! Sorry it has been so long since my last update! My life had gotten so busy so fast! I will try to write as much as I can inbetween classes and such! Thank you for your support and encouragement! Really means a lot! Again, I do not own RWBY! Grammar and all other mistakes are my own and I wish I didn't make them as often but hey….Hope you enjoy!**

"Yang can you get me some pickles with peanut butter?"

Yang scrunched up her face in disgust as she looked over at the faunus woman.

"You want _what_?"

Blake simply shrugged with a small smile, "Pickles and peanut butter."

Fake gagging, the blonde got up from the couch to fulfill the random request. Blake laughed when Yang made over exaggerated noises from the kitchen. A few minutes later the blonde returned with a small white bowl with peanut butter and little pickles.

"For you madam, the finest pickles in all of Vale."

"Stop teasing me, you know I have no say in what I'm craving."

Blake took the bowl from the laughing woman, eagerly taking a bite of her snack. The two continued to watch a movie on the couch. Yang smiling as Blake happily ate her craving.

**######**

"Yang, can you please get me some guacamole and sardines?"

"…..Blake, honey, that is really gross."

"But I want it!"

Still gross, Yang thought as she made her way into the kitchen to make the odd request. Fresh guac made, and a can of sardines opened, Yang made her way out the back door to the patio where Blake lounged on the hammock reading in the shade of the oak tree.

"One guacamole with fresh sardines."

Blake sat up, marking her spot in her book before reaching for the snack. Yang shook her head with a smile as the woman happily scooped up a small spoonful of guac. Her faunus ears twitching in delight, a content purr sounding from her chest. Yang sat back in her chair, putting her sunglasses back on, soaking in the warm sun and the gentle breeze.

**######**

"Blake, I have to go."

"No."

Yang forced back a smile, trying to keep her composure. Blake stood blocking the front door with her arms crossed, amber eyes set in a firm glare. Apparently, Yang wasn't allowed to leave the house today.

"But Ruby asked me to help her with a mission."

"And I said no."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

Yang snickered slightly, smile forming on her face.

"You think this is funny?"

"No! No but Blake, I already packed and-"

"Unpack your things right now!"

Yang fought her instinct to laugh, it was so hard to keep her composure it was torture. Blake looked furious. Her faunus ears were slightly slanted backwards indicating irritation, her eyes held anger, and her posture was agitated. Normally Yang would be careful of this but considering it was just the hormones acting up, it was kind of funny.

"Blake, I really have to go. I'm meeting Ruby in thirty minutes."

Yang still felt a bruise on her arm where the fanus hit her out of spite.

Later when she got back after the mission Blake tearfully apologized for her behavior. Yang just laughed and kissed her.

**######**

Blake sniffled slightly, tears rolling down her cheeks. She hugged the teddy bear and the dragon stuffed animals close to her chest. She was sitting in the middle of her bed, the blanket around her shoulders keeping her warm. Several pillows gathered around her as well.

Still she cried.

It was embarrassing, really it was so unlike her to randomly cry without a good reason.

Her cat ears perked up, catching the sound of the front door opening and closing. Footsteps coming up the stairs and to the bedroom.

Yang opened the door carrying her gym bag over her shoulder. The blonde looked up to see Blake miserable and crying on the bed.

"Blake? What's wrong?"

Alarmed, dropping her bag, Yang walked over to the bed sitting in front of the woman.

"You left me."

Was the tearful reply.

Yang felt her heart swell with love, understanding shining in her eyes. She reached out and hugged the woman, feeling her relax in her arms. Yang placed a kiss in between her cat ears.

"I'm sorry Blake. I'll never go to the gym again."

A teary laugh was heard in response.

**######**

Ruby watched with a wide grin on her face as Blake mixed a pack of chocolate chip cookies with three scoops of vanilla ice cream. The faunus then made her way back to her seat next to the red caped woman.

Without saying a word Blake reached out a fist, Ruby automatically bumping fists with the woman.

The two laughing as they ate their ice cream cookie creations.

**######**

Weiss watched in amusement as the waiter took their order. Ruby, Yang, and she already decided what they wanted. Blake, however, was being very picky.

"I want the salmon plater with the calamari as my side."

"But ma'm we can't switch a side dish for another entrée."

Blake looked insulted. Ruby covered her smile with her hand. Weiss politely cleared her throat to cover her laugh. Yang just watched the scene unfold with enjoyment and a smile.

The man politely explained the other options, but Blake still wanted her two choices. The man looked sheepish under the adamant amber eyes and Weiss finally decided to step in to help the poor man.

"Just add both entrees to the bill please. Thank you."

During dinner, Blake happily ate her salmon with her calamari. Their waiter got a generous tip.

**######**

Yang was dozing on the couch, a slight snore coming from the woman. The rest of the house was quiet, it was the middle of the day and a good time for a nap.

"YANG!"

The blonde immediately jolted awake, accidentally rolling off the couch and grunting as she met the wood floor. Getting to her feet she rubbed the back of her head as she made her way quickly to Blake.

"Blake what's wrong?"

Yang walked down the hall after checking their bedroom.

"Get in here please!"

She followed the desperate plea into the bathroom, opening the door to find the faunus woman backed into the corner of the shower. She was wrapped in a towel, hair damp with her ears flicking erratically. It took Yang a minute to find what the problem was but when she did, she made a face of disgust.

A beady eight eyed fuzzy bug was sitting contently on a bar of soap.

"Blake you know I hate spiders."

Yang grimaced just looking at the insect.

"I know! But please? Its gross!"

Mustering all of her will power, Yang bent down and took off her shoe before hesitantly approaching the threat.

Several screams, a torn shower curtain, and ten minutes later…..

The spider was disposed of and Yang continued her nap after her traumatizing experience with Blake sleeping next to her. The faunus wore a smile as she slept.


	7. Chapter 7 The Announcement

**CH 7 The Announcement**

**The Bee's tell the rest of their family and friends the good news. Everyone is in for a surprise! Blake is 5 weeks and 4 days pregnant. Thank you for your support and encouragement! Really means a lot! Again, I do not own RWBY! Grammar and other mistakes are my own and I wish I didn't make them as often but hey I wrote this at 3am ….Hope you enjoy!**

"I'm so nervous."

"Me too."

"Really? You don't look nervous."

"I'm internally screaming."

Blake smiled and laughed as Yang held her in her arms. The two having a moment to gather their thoughts while everyone else was mingling and talking at the patio table outside the kitchen window.

They had planned a small get together of family and friends with the intention of telling everyone the good news. Ruby and Weiss of course had to keep the secret of already knowing. Blake had been fretting about telling everyone, happy to finally tell everybody and nervous for different reactions. Yang had been her safe haven, calming her nerves and easing away her fears. Blake returning the favor when the blonde also was feeling joy for telling the great news and the occasional nervous butterflies.

"We better get back out there, Ruby and Weiss can only stall for so long."

Blake took a few minutes to compose herself, Yang leaned over to place several kisses to her forehead and finally her lips. Taking a few more minutes the two finally made their way out the back door, hands clasped together.

######

Kali smiled as she listened to Ruby talk animatedly about her latest encounter with a mission that she and Weiss had been on. Weiss would smile and occasionally point out, rather bluntly, the actual scenarios compared to Ruby's enthusiastic and dramatic tale. Ghira chuckled as he listened to the two women, he had grown accustom to the two's lively banter. Tai smiled in amusement and momentarily thought of a similar experience with his own team years ago.

"The town was lovely, the inn we stayed in was an old farmhouse. It was beautiful."

Weiss took out her scroll to show them some pictures she took of the place.

"The place looks lovely; I wouldn't mind staying there for a few days."

Pyrrha smiled as she looked at the room the two had stayed in.

"We should plan a trip to go out there."

Jaune commented as he ate a few grapes from his plate.

"The garden looked stunning with the flowers in full bloom."

Ren smiled as he passed Nora another slice of watermelon. The energetic woman eagerly accepting the fruit, offering a kiss to his cheek in thanks.

"I have their information if you'd like to book a visit."

Kali watched the two teams converse before looking over at the kitchen door. Blake and Yang had gone back to the kitchen to clean up a few things.

"They have been gone a while. I think I should go help the girls in the kitchen."

Kali was about to get up from her seat but stopped when Yang and Blake returned to the patio.

The two made there way back to their seats but didn't sit down.

"It's time!"

Ruby whispered to Weiss excitedly and was shushed by the woman before returning her focus back to the couple.

"So again, Yang and I want to thank you all for coming out here."

Blake smiled as she felt Yang place her hand around her waist, calming her and offering support.

"We know you enjoyed dinner because there are literally no leftovers."

Everyone around the table laughed at that, Yang laughing as Blake gave her a swat to the arm.

"Silliness aside, we also have some news."

Blake began to fidget with her hands, a trait Kali and Ghira knew was a nervous habit. Tai watched in confusion as the young couple looked at each other briefly. The members of team JNPR were completely lost, slightly worried for their friends hoping that nothing was wrong. Ruby felt a smile creeping on her face as she excitedly bounced her knee under the table. Weiss reached out a hand to calm the excited woman before looking at their friends with an encouraging smile.

"Our family has grown in the past few years and with recent developments, it's about to get a tiny bit bigger."

Yang smiled as she gently squeezed Blake's hand.

"I'm….I'm pregnant."

Blake said with a smile.

Surprised gasps filled the table along with shocked faces. A moment of silence until Kali stood up with tears in her eyes.

"I'm going to be a grandma!"

Yang and Blake laughed as the older woman went over to them, engulfing them in a hug. Happy tears fell from Blake's eyes as her mother hugged her, returning the embrace just as tightly. Yang laughed as Kali released Blake reaching towards her and then proceeded to kiss her cheeks repeatedly then hug her. Ghira and Tai still sat in their chairs still stunned from the news then looked at each other still in shock.

"We're going to be grandpas."

Jaune and Pyrrha cheered in shocked as they stood up from their seats to congratulate the couple. Jaune hugging Yang before hugging Blake, Pyrrha doing the same. Ren got up and hugged Blake offering his congrats and a kiss to her forehead. A grunt from their left had them looking to see Nora happily and eagerly picking up Yang in a hug shouting her glee.

Ghira and Tai got over their momentary daze before happily making their way over to their daughters. Pride in their hearts and joy being shown as they congratulated the couple on the news. Ruby and Weiss joined the group, hugging the couple and expressing their excitement for the future (again). Later the two would be playfully scolded for knowing such vital information but that was for another time.

"Oh, my dears I am so happy for you!"

Kali cried with a smile as Ghira grinned proudly. Tai looked like he just won the lottery as he looked at the two women.

"We love you both so much."

Blake cried as she and Yang were once again hugged by her parents and Tai.

######

Yang finished cleaning the dishes and put them on the drying rack. Wiping her hands off on a towel she looked out the window to see Blake sitting on the bench swing attached to the porch. After the reveal everyone eagerly bombarded them with questions and excitedly talked about the plans for a baby shower. Ruby and Weiss giggled as Kali scolded them for knowing such exciting news before everyone else. As it got later everyone had left, again congratulating the two women and saying their goodbyes. Yang and Blake cleaned up the rest of what was left from dinner, which really was much, Blake had gone out to the bench swing to relax after the exciting night.

Walking out the back-door Yang made her way to the faunus, sitting next to her as the swing lazily moved back and forth.

"So, that was a thing."

Yang smiled when she heard Blake laugh, the dark-haired woman cuddled closer. The two sat in silence for a while, simply content to enjoy the time alone and each other's company. Yang placed a kiss to the woman's hair, in between her cat ears before reaching out a hand and twining their fingers together.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	8. Chapter 8 Heartbeat and Baby Bump

**CH 8 Heartbeat and Baby Bump**

**Hello all! Another chapter for the Bee's. Doctor appointments and of course fluff because this story is fluffy. Thank you to everyone who reads and supports this, I'm glad everyone has loved this little story so far. I appreciate the feedback! Again, I do not own RWBY and all mistakes of grammar and such are my own! Enjoy the fluff!**

Blake looked around the doctor's office, the space looking soft and welcoming as she watched some people be checked in at the front desk. Today was her appointment with Dr. Cooper. She had scheduled the appointment because she had been feeling rather fatigued lately and her developing morning sickness had been awful, she could barely keep anything down some days. Yang had encouraged her to make the appointment just to make sure everything was alright.

_I hope you're doing okay in there little one. _Blake placed a hand over her abdomen, her hand gently covering the developing baby bump. Her toned core was now showing a small bump. She smiled as she remembered how she realized the new development.

######

_Toweling off her hair Blake walked back into the bedroom in her bra and panties. She walked over to the dresser to pull out her favorite pair of jeans and a t-shirt of Yang's. Getting dressed she slipped the cotton shirt on and went to put on her jeans, zipping them up but just as she was about to button them, she ran into a problem. They wouldn't button._

_Confused, she walked over to the wall mirror and checked her jeans, they fit perfectly, and nothing seemed wrong with them, but she tried to button the top and couldn't. Lifting her shirt up slightly she looked down to see a very faint bump. Looking in the mirror she turned to the side and looked, sure enough she could tell that her once flat and toned core was faintly bloated. _

_She started to cry. Happy tears ran down her cheeks as she reached down to place her hands on her stomach. _

_That was how Yang found her a few minutes later, Blake crying in their room in front of the mirror holding her stomach. _

_"Blake, what's wrong?"_

_Yang walked over and set her gym bag down on the bed before standing in front of the crying woman, reaching out her hands to wipe away some of her tears._

_"My jeans don't fit."_

_Yang frowned and looked down, seeing that indeed the jeans not being buttoned all the way._

_"That's okay, we can get you a new pair at the store."_

_Yang reassured her with a soft smile, wiping away a tear from her cheek._

_Blake smiled and let out a teary laugh._

_"No, look."_

_Blake turned to the side and pointed at the mirror, Yang looking as well. _

_And then Yang was smiling as she saw the tiny bump stopping Blake from buttoning her jeans. The blonde then proceeded to shower the faunus with kisses to her face before kneeling in front of her to place several more kisses to the tiny bump. _

_######_

"Belladonna-Xiao Long?"

Blake was brought out of her thoughts as a nurse looked at her from the hall.

"Yes, that's me."

The nurse smiled as she motioned Blake to follow her down the hall to one of the open exam rooms. Blake sat on the exam bed as the nurse asked her several question and wrote down everything on the file. The nurse then took her blood pressure and other vitals along with a blood sample before writing down her findings for the doctor.

"Alright, I'll send the blood off to be tested and the doctor should be in with you shortly. Any questions for me?"

The nurse took off her gloves and disposed of them in the trash before collecting the file and the blood sample.

"My wife, Yang, is meeting me here, could you tell her what room I'm in when she gets here?"

"Of course, I'll let the front desk know."

"Thank you."

Blake rubbed her arm as the nurse left, still feeling the slight pinch from the needle when it drew blood. Reaching into her bag she pulled out her scroll to check her messages.

_Yang: Be there soon. On my way from airstrip._

_Blake: Okay, I'm just waiting for the doctor._

_Yang: Don't do anything without me! _

Blake smiled as she read the last text. Yang was very excited about this doctor appointment, wanting to know everything going on and wanting to be there for every appointment after.

######

Yang skillfully weaved through traffic, slightly disobeying the speed limit. Adrenaline was still coursing through her veins after completing her latest mission in the outskirts of Vale. A pack of grimm were getting too close for comfort to a small farming community. Yang had taken the request, completing the mission in two days, a suitable assignment for a single hunter or huntress. Now she was happily on her way to meet with Blake.

Taking the exit ramp, she made her way along the streets and finally turned into the parking lot of the doctor's office attached to the hospital. Turning off the engine and taking off her helmet she quickly got up and ran to the front doors.

A woman at the front desk watched in amusement as she saw a tall blonde woman skid to a halt outside the glass door, faint squealing from the boots on the tile floor.

Yang made her way through the door and to the front desk, carrying her helmet and keys in one hand.

"Yang I presume?" the woman smiled.

"Yes, I'm here to meet my wife, Blake Belladonna-Xiao Long."

"Yes, let me see your I.D. please and I can give you a visitors badge and I'll have a nurse take you to her room."

######

Blake was about to text Yang to ask how far away she was when a knock on the door alerted her.

"Come in."

The door opened and a nurse smiled at her before turning and addressing someone behind the door.

"Right in here miss."

"Thanks."

Blake smiled as Yang walked through the door after thanking the nurse. The blonde happily striding over, placing her helmet and keys on a chair next to the bed. Blake pulled the blonde into her arms, letting out a sigh of relief at the familiar feel of warmth and safety radiating from the woman. Yang stepped back after a moment, Blake keeping a hold on her jacket not wanting her to move too far away just yet. A kiss was placed to her forehead before Yang leaned in and gave her a proper kiss, filled with love and adoration.

"How are you feeling?"

Yang leaned back slightly, looking the woman over.

"Better today, I was able to eat breakfast."

Yang smiled; relief evident in her eyes. She had worried about the woman while she was gone for two days. The two had exchanged multiple texts and calls with each other the entire time Yang was gone.

A knock on the door notified the two to the doctor's arrival.

"Come in."

Blake smiled as Yang leaned down to give her one more quick kiss before taking her hand and linking their fingers together.

"Hello ladies, my name is Dr. Cynthia Cooper."

The older woman introduced herself with a smile, shaking their hands before taking a seat in the chair across from the bed. Opening the computer to a file she began asking the two questions about the pregnancy and any concerns they might have.

"Alright, Blake, from the blood sample we were able to see that your sugar is a little on the high side. Your estrogen levels are high, progesterone is average but that's good, and your hCG is in the normal range for how far along you are."

Dr. Cooper clicked on another screen typing out a few things before getting up and taking another set of vitals. Yang moved out of the way to let the doctor do her assessments before returning to Blake's side, holding her hand.

"B/P seems a little high."

Blake felt her cat ears dip in concern at the remark.

"Is that bad?"

She felt Yang gently squeeze her hand to calm her worry, brushing over her knuckles with her thumb.

"No, it's perfectly normal for women to experience some instances of high B/P throughout their pregnancy. We will keep an eye on it."

Blake felt some of her anxiety leave her body as she listened to the doctor explain other signs and symptoms she will experience soon in her pregnancy.

Dr. Cooper then began prepping for the ultrasound exam, pulling the machine close to the bed and adjusting the screen for the women to see. Pulling on some gloves she grabbed a bottle and instructed Blake to move her shirt up.

"Now this may be a little cold at first."

Yang stifled a laugh as Blake shivered as the cold gel was moved over her belly. Blake gave the blonde a swat on the arm when the doctor wasn't looking. Yang just smiled more before watching the doctor move the wand around on Blake's abdomen.

A few clicks and several buttons pushed; Dr. Cooper wrote down a few things before looking up at the future parents.

"And that is your baby."

Blake and Yang both looked to the screen as an image showed them the most amazing thing they had ever seen. It was small, looked so fragile, but it was beautiful, and it was precious.

"That's our baby."

Blake whispered as she squeezed Yang's hand as tears came to her eyes. Yang leaned over to place a kiss to her cheek, happy tears of her own streaking her cheeks.

"And this is your baby's heartbeat."

Dr. Cooper pressed a button and the room was suddenly filled with the strong and fast beat of their baby's heart. Blake placed a hand over her mouth to muffle her cry as she listened to the beautiful sound. Yang smiled through her tears, joy and pride shining in her eyes as she listened to the rhythm sounding throughout the room.

A few minutes past and Dr. Cooper was able to print off several copies of the ultrasound and a recording of the baby's heartbeat before she removed the gel from Blake's abdomen and congratulated the couple once more.

Once Dr. cooper left the room to schedule the next appointment Yang immediately showered Blake in kisses. Both women laughing through their tears.

######

Blake smiled as she laid on the couch curled under a blanket, tracing the black and white picture of the ultrasound. Yang was freshening up after they returned home, carrying her bags upstairs after making sure Blake was situated and comfortable.

Her cat ears perked at the sound of Yang coming down the stairs, she set the small photo down on the coffee table. The tall blonde happily making her way over to the faunus, leaning down to place a loving kiss to her lips before laying on the couch and lifting the blanket and the woman's shirt to place a gentle kiss to the small bump. Blake smiled as she reached out a hand to gently run her fingers through soft blonde hair. Yang laid her head against Blake's abdomen closing her eyes in content.

"Did you put your gear away?"

"Yup."

Blake gently massaged her fingers through the long blonde tresses, easily soothing Yang.

"Are you hungry?" Yang mumbled into her skin, Blake struggled not to laugh as the action was slightly ticklish.

"Yes, but I know you're exhausted."

Blake knew that Yang had likely not gotten a full night sleep while she was gone and most likely rushed to get to the appointment as quickly as she could.

"I can make dinner."

Yang laughed as she felt arms wrap around her, keeping her in place. Blake had become extremely cuddly as of late. When she got comfortable, usually she pulled Yang with her.

"No."

"But-"

"No buts. We can order take out. We haven't done that in a while."

Blake shushed the blonde with a grin on her face as she continued combing her fingers through the blonde mane.

The two remained on the couch for a while longer, simply content to hold each other. Then Blake's stomach growled, and Yang burst out laughing at the sound so close to her ear. Blake giggling as well, even without her faunus ears she could hear how loud her stomach was.

"Well, I guess the peanut wants food."

Yang got up from the couch, stretching slightly before reaching out and helping Blake up. Reaching her arms around the woman, holding her gently by the waist.

"I think peanut wants pizza."

Blake smiled as she rubbed a hand over her abdomen, the other poking Yang in the side earning a laugh.

"Ooo, I like the sound of that."

Blake smiled mischievously.

"With anchovies."

Yang scrunched up her face, looked at Blake then down at her belly.

"And now its ruined."

"The baby wants anchovies Yang. Provide for your family."

Yang laughed at the blunt retort by the woman. Blake smiling cheekily before making her way to the kitchen, taking the blonde with her by the hand.

One phone call and thirty five minutes later the two were back on the couch eating pizza, one side pepperoni and the other anchovies, as they watched a movie.

A picture of the black and white ultrasound was held up by a bumblebee magnet on the fridge next to a picture of team RWBY at graduation.


	9. Chapter 9 Safe Space

**CH 9 Safe Space**

**Last chapter pregnancy was 6 weeks and Blake is now 7 weeks, the baby is the size of a blueberry! How adorable is that! By the way sorry for the delay, school has been taking up most of my time! I literally typed this up randomly, I had writers block for a little while too but hopefully that's over! ****Thank you to everyone who reads and supports this, I'm glad everyone has loved this little story so far. I appreciate the feedback! Again, I do not own RWBY and all mistakes of grammar and such are my own! Enjoy the fluff!**

Yang looked confused as she looked through her drawer, searching for her orange shirt with an old faded logo of her emblem on the front. She lifted several folded shirts before placing them back in their neat pile. Deciding that it was probably somewhere mixed in the wash she pulled on another shirt, a gray Beacon decal standing out on the front of the black cotton.

A missing shirt was hardly something to make a fuss about.

######

Yang straightened up the living room, fluffing the pillows on the couch and vacuuming the floor. She picked up a small stack of books left by the window, smiling as she placed them neatly back on the shelf by the wall with all the others. Walking back over to the couch she laid down with a sigh, her task completed. She reached out for the blanket at the back of the couch. She frowned slightly, sitting up to look and realized it wasn't there.

"Maybe Blake put it in the linen closet upstairs."

Not thinking much of it she laid back down.

######

In the garage music was playing from the stereo, the radio station tuned in was playing a classic rock band. Yang had bumblebee parked in the large space, pieces of different sizes and shapes were placed in groups on the floor. The blonde was rolling around on a short chair with little wheels, easily moving from the toolbox back over to the bike. She stood up to stretch, her muscles tight before relaxing as she walked over to the workbench to retrieve a rag to clean off her hands. She blindly reached into the crate as she looked for a part on the table. Her hand touched hard plastic and she looked over to see her hand through the empty crate where she kept her rags, mainly just ripped up old t shirts she used to wipe grease and oil from her hands.

"What? Where are my-"

For the next thirty minutes she searched the garage looking for her bundle of rags. Only finding two wedged behind the air compressor handle against the wall.

######

"I couldn't find it. You haven't seen it have you?"

"Sorry Weiss, I haven't seen your….what is it again?"

"My sash you dolt! The one that matches my dress! I was wearing it two days ago when we had dinner at your house remember?"

Yang giggled as she heard Weiss grumble over her scroll. They had invited Ruby and Weiss over for team dinner night, the four of them catching up and attempting to plan for the "the most epic baby shower" in Ruby's words. Yang had received a call from the heiress concerning her precious sash this morning.

"I'm sorry, but really I looked around the entire house and I haven't seen it princess."

Meanwhile Blake smiled as Yang talked to the grumpy heiress, the faunus happily eating her vanilla yogurt and peanut butter strawberry craving.

######

Blake was snuggled up to Yang on the couch, the two were watching a movie. The faunus purring slightly as Yang gently massaged little circles on her lower back. It was startling when a sudden knocking was heard from the front door. Yang reached over and paused the movie, setting the remote on the coffee table. Sitting up she wiggled out from under Blake telling her she would answer it, Blake just pouted before sitting up on the couch, the blanket from their bed wrapped around her instead.

Yang walked over and unlocked the door opening it to see a blur of red before she was tackled to the floor. A loud thud and a "Oof!" sounding from the hall. Blake jumped up from her spot ready to defend her wife when she realized it was-

"Ruby!?"

"No time! We have a crisis!"

Yang groaned as she sat up from the floor rubbing her head.

"What? What're you talking about?"

Ruby stood up quickly, rose petals falling around her. Blake raised an eyebrow as she watched her leader zip around their home. Yang stood up from the floor, watching as Ruby searched their home for some unknown reason.

"Where is it? Where is it!"

"What are you looking for?"

Blake waited patiently as Ruby then appeared in a flurry of petals directly in front of her. She smiled as she reached out a plucked a petal from the woman's hair. Yang sighed as she saw little things were now in disarray.

"My favorite red hoodie is missing!"

"That's it?"

Yang crossed her arms as she looked skeptical.

"Yes Yang! Its my favorite hoodie! Its almost as important as my cape and it has a cookie pouch built into it! This is serious!"

Rolling her eyes Yang just sighed before trying to calmly explain to her sister that her favorite article of clothing wasn't in their house. Blake giggling next to her as Ruby continued to pout and insist that they let her know if they find it.

######

Throughout the rest of the week little things began to go missing around the house. A pillow from the guest room was missing from the bed, the fuzzy one that matched the blanket. Yang's winter scarf from the hall closet was gone, the orange one Blake had gotten her for Christmas last year. There were spaces on the bookshelf in the living room that remained empty, Yang figured Blake was reading them all. The stuffed bear and dragon from the festival were missing too.

"Hey, Blake?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you noticed things missing in the house?"

Blake shook her head no as she gently blew on her steaming cup of tea before drinking it. Yang frowned slightly before mulling over her thoughts, drinking her coffee. The two had finished eating breakfast a few minutes prior, simply sitting at the table content with each other's company.

"Well I was going to wear my jacket yesterday, but I couldn't find it. You know, the one with the gold zipper and brown leather?"

Blake nodded, listening intently.

"I swear it was in the closet downstairs, but I couldn't find it."

Yang looked puzzled as she rested her chin on her hand as she looked at the faunus.

"I'm sure you will find it, don't worry."

Yang smiled as Blake leaned over to place a kiss to her cheek before standing up, tea in hand and walking out of the kitchen. Leaving the blonde to her thoughts.

######

It wasn't until a few days later that Yang found out what was happening.

Yang walked in through the front door, closing it with her foot, her arms were full of groceries. She walked into the kitchen, placing the multiple bags on the table.

"Blake I'm back!"

Yang began unloading a paper bag, setting the items around on the table. It was quiet in the house. Not unusual but normally Blake would answer her by now or at least come in to help her put the groceries away. She paused holding a loaf of bread in her hand.

"Blake?"

No response.

"Hmm."

Yang set the bread down, leaving the bags of food in the kitchen as she looked in the living room. It was empty, everything looking the way it was this morning. She checked the laundry room, nothing but folded laundry stacked on top of the dryer and the smell of lavender. Making her way upstairs she walked past the guest room and straight to the bedroom. The bed was made, a quick peek in the bathroom and it was empty.

"Blake? Hello?"

Yang frowned; Blake would've told her if she left the house. She took out her scroll from her pocket, calling her number. She heard the dial ring signaling her call going through, she waited for the woman to answer. A noise was heard from the hallway.

Blake's ringtone chimed.

Following the noise, Yang walked out of the bedroom and down the hall to the guest room. Confused she opened the door to see the room set up like normal but no Blake. The ringing continued and the blonde walked around the bed to the closed closet door. She pressed the end call button as she reached out and opened the door.

It was dark.

"Blake?"

Yang tried to see but she couldn't, reaching out next to the doorframe she flicked on the light. Her eyes adjusted and she looked into the empty space.

Only it wasn't empty.

Blankets were placed on the floor layered and bundled around in a circle. Pillows were scattered around the middle and the edges creating a soft cushioning and comfortable place to sit or lay on. A familiar fuzzy pillow was in the mix. The blanket from the downstairs couch was covering a sleeping Blake in the middle. The stuffed bear with the purple bow and the dragon were next to the sleeping faunus as well. Yang looked around and saw that the rags missing from the garage were scattered and mixed in with the blankets, tips of some were peeking out from the linen. A small stack of books was neatly placed against the wall behind the faunus. Yang walked in, carful to keep her footing light as she approached her wife. She kneeled, carefully pulling back the blanket and smiled as she saw more familiar missing items. Yang's leather jacket was draped over the sleeping woman. A red hoodie was held in her arms along with a white sparkly sash and Yang's missing shirt and scarf.

"Blake? Hey, honey wake up."

Yang gently reached out to rub a hand over the woman's back, the action causing the faunus to stir slightly. Amber eyes blinking open slowly.

"Yang?"

Blake sat up running a hand through her hair, the blanket falling to her waist. The brown leather jacket joining the blanket. She still held the other items in her other hand, holding them to her chest.

"Yeah. What're you doing in here? What is all this?"

Yang chuckled softly as Blake sheepishly smiled at her, a flush coming to her cheeks.

"Well, I'm nesting. It's something faunus women do to prepare for the baby."

Yang looked around the closet space, it was similar to their walk in closet in their room so it was spacious. A secluded and private spot, normally not used unless someone was visiting. Blake smiled as she looked at the items she had gathered throughout the week.

"So, it's like a safe place?"

"Yeah. I surrounded myself with things that I love. Scents that are familiar. Things that comfort me, calm me."

Blake smiled as Yang grinned. Yang looked down to see her holding Ruby's red hoodie, Weiss's white sparkly sash, and Yang's winter scarf and shirt. Her smile grew as a warmth spread in her chest.

"You do realize that you literally stole all of this right?"

"Yes."

Blake smiling as Yang laughed heartily.

The groceries were left waiting on the table for a while longer. Both women were too content laying in the safe space that Blake had created, surrounded by the things that they loved and contained comfort.

The next day Yang went out and bought all of the fluffiest and most comfortable blankets and pillows she could find. Blake laughing as Yang grinned while presenting her contribution to the "Safe Space".


	10. CH 10 Cats Naps and Grumpy Snaps

**CH 10 Cat Naps, Grumpy Snaps, And Sick Cats**

**9 weeks pregnant! Thank you to everyone who reads and supports this, I'm glad everyone has enjoyed reading so far. Sorry for the delay, life has kept me busy! Again, I do not own RWBY and all mistakes of grammar and such are my own! I literally put this together randomly in the early hours of 3am!**

Carefully Yang attempted to extricate herself from the bed, her movements precise and slow. She bit her lip nervously as she moved her arm out from under the sleeping woman currently snuggled up to her. Stopping when she felt a flick of a cat ear brush her nose, the blonde scrunched her face trying not to sneeze. Thankfully it passed and Blake shuffled slightly before moving a hand up to hold onto the orange tank top Yang was wearing. Mentally groaning in dismay Yang waited for a moment before moving her arm again, slipping it inch by inch away from the sleeping faunus. Smiling with her small victory she looked down to see Blake still sleeping, holding the orange fabric tightly in her grasp.

Now for the tricky part.

Taking a calming breath, she slowly activated her semblance, bringing her body temp up to a comfortable radiating warmth. Blake made a content noise at the change, slightly loosening her hold. Yang carefully began scooting back on the bed, nearing the edge of her side, stopping when Blake tried pulling her back. She paused as the woman settled and carefully grabbed the pillow she was using, warming it in her hand before taking a quick breath and gently untwining Blake's hand from her shirt then swiftly pulling away in one smooth motion. Easily depositing the warm pillow as her substitute. Yang smiled in her success as Blake cuddled up to the warm pillow instead.

Mission accomplished.

Quietly she made her way out of the bedroom, leaving the door slightly ajar before making her way downstairs to start a fresh pot of coffee.

Blake's sleep schedule had been off for the past three days, the woman was exhausted. It started one night where she got ready for bed but once she got settled, she couldn't sleep. It wasn't until the early hours of 4AM on the clock blinking at her in the dark room that she finally was able to fall asleep. Since then it has been taking a toll on her. The next night she tried going to bed earlier thinking it would help, but unfortunately it didn't work. She woke up the next morning in tears because she was only able to sleep for four hours. Her eyes were beginning to show little hints of purple under them.

When she was able to sleep, on rare occasions, Yang did everything in her power to make sure she stayed asleep for as long as possible.

If that meant being a personal pillow so be it, taking a nap was fantastic and refreshing.

If it meant watching the tv with subtitles and on mute, that was fine.

If it meant skipping over the one squeaky step every time she went up and down the stairs, then she will.

If it meant running outside before the mailman had a chance to ring the doorbell, then she would do it every day. She would dismantle it just to be safe.

She would do it all because she loved Blake. So, she did.

Yang sighed as she sat at the kitchen table, warm mug of coffee in her hands. It was blissfully quiet in the house, no sound except for the occasional bird outside or the passing of a car on the street outside. She brought the mug to her lips, feeling a satisfying warmth spread through her as the caffeine began to wake her senses. She looked over to the clock on the wall, seeing it was roughly seven in the morning. Blake shouldn't be awake for another two hours, Yang tried to let her sleep in as much as possible.

The blonde got up from her spot at the table, making her way to the back porch quietly shutting the door behind her. Yang went over to the bench swing, sitting on it before leaning back against the smooth white wood as she gently used her foot to ease the swing into motion. A gentle breeze caused her hair to ruffle and sway. The sun shined on the flowers still covered in droplets of rain from the night before, giving a shimmering glint to the beautiful petals.

Bringing her mug to her lips she looked over to the garden, thinking about getting some flowers transplanted and pruned.

In the house, back in the bedroom, cat ears flicked lazily brushing against the pillow. Amber eyes blinked open sluggishly, still containing remnants of sleepiness. The woman stretched slightly arching her back and spreading her limbs out, earning a satisfying stretch followed by a groan of appreciation. Blake lay with her face half tucked into her pillow, still warm from laying on it. Her hair was slightly tousled, waves or raven hair spread around the pillows and framing her face. She sat up in bed, running a hand through her hair to try and give it some semblance of regularity, stifling another yawn. Briefly rubbing her eyes, she looked over to the nightstand to see the clock read 9:15AM in blocky green numbers.

At east she was able to sleep for a few more hours.

She got out of bed, making the bed properly before going into the bathroom to start her morning routine and grab a quick shower.

######

With fatigue and exhaustion, it was only a matter of time until Blake became short-tempered. Yang knew it was coming but was still unprepared for it when it had arrived.

Yang was rudely awoken during the night by her bedmate, courtesy of a swift hit from a pillow. The impact was hard on her face, immediately causing her to wake.

"Ow, what was that for?"

Yang sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she looked over to see Blake glaring at her. The faunus looked frazzled, her hair slightly sticking to some areas around her face with tiny beads of perspiration forming.

"You keep radiating heat, it's stifling in here!"

It was warm, almost like the heater was on instead of the air conditioning. Blake grumpily kicked off the bed sheets, throwing her fluffy weapon at the blonde hitting her in the chest.

"Take that and go sleep in the guest room!"

"But Blake-"

"Now."

Begrudgingly Yang got out of bed, taking the pillow with her as Blake watched her leave the room, the heat receding with her as she went. Blake settled back into the bed, only pulling up the thin sheet to cover herself, the blanket laying bunched up around the end of the bed. Yang walked sleepily into the guest room and to the bed, not even bothering to pull down the blanket and sheets, laying herself on the bed. She groaned as she buried her face into her pillow, a heavy sigh coming from her chest.

In the morning Yang received the cold shoulder, Blake ignoring the blonde and giving her the silent treatment. Yang wasn't really offended, understanding that Blake was probably still tired from last night and wanted her space, so she let her be.

_That_ was a mistake.

That afternoon Yang was out in the garage tending to routine maintenance on her bike. A few bolts lay by her feet in neat piles, a grease and oil rag lay crumbled, and a shiny new metal part was waiting to be installed. She was in the middle of replacing an old part, loosening a bolt on the piece holding it together. She jumped in her seat when the garage door banged open, hitting the wall with the garden tools hanging from their hooks making them rattle loudly. She nearly dropped the wrench she was using but caught it in her haste to stand up from the stool she was sitting on.

"So, this is where you're hiding? Avoiding me _all day_ and I find you out here tinkering?"

Blake looked upset, if the way her arms were crossed and the ears flicking irritably on top of her head was any indication. Her face was set in a frown as she looked at the blonde, watching her intently.

"What- I'm not avoiding you. You seemed upset this morning so I-"

Yang looked confused as she tried to explain herself, not understanding why she was in trouble for giving her wife time for herself.

"_Upset_!?"

Yang flinched at the tone, holding up her hands in defense merely trying to diffuse this situation before it got worse.

"No that's not what I-"

"I don't want to hear it!"

Blake growled out, her amber eyes narrowed aggressively. Yang watched her turn around and stomp back out the door, slamming it on her way out. The blonde flinched as a few garden tools fell from their hooks to clang on the cement floor. Waiting a few minutes Yang solemnly sat down on her set, releasing a sigh as she rubbed a hand over her eyes.

"Way to go Yang, you pissed her off."

######

From then on it was increasingly apparent that Yang was in the "_doghouse_" so to speak. Blake had banished her from the bedroom, without needing to speak to the blonde that her _new _place to sleep was the guest bed. Yang took it in stride, trying not to make the woman anymore ups-, _moody,_ than she already was.

For the next two days Yang had given Blake her space and it seemed to help a little.

However, the next day Yang was waking up early to make breakfast and start the day, passing the bedroom door when she heard it.

Coughing and a blowing nose followed by sniffling.

Concerned and curious she quietly opened the bedroom door, peeking inside. Blake was curled under the covers, laying on her side facing away from the door. Yang noted a tissue box was on the bed next to several used tissues. A cough came from the woman laying in bed, Blake shuffled slightly before settling with a huff under the covers.

Cautiously Yang walked in, opening the door further.

"Blake? Are you okay?"

Blake looked over her shoulder, seeing the blonde standing there. Her amber eyes looked dull and a noticeably flush adorned her cheeks, her nose looked red.

"I'm fine."

Yang looked her over once more, not convinced, slight frown on her face. Blake turned back over, pulling the sheets up to her face, feeling a chill coming on.

"If you need something I can run to the store."

"It's okay, I'm fine. I just need to sleep it off."

Yang watched her a minute more before relenting, quietly shutting the door. Blake settled further into the bed, sleep taking over her body.

It wasn't until a few hours later that she woke up again.

Cat ears perked as the sound of the bedroom door opening again making her wake up, turning over to see Yang walk in carrying a brown bag and a steaming cup of something. Curious, Blake sat up against the pillows as the blonde approached.

"Think you can drink this?"

Yang held out the steaming beverage as she set down the paper bag on the nightstand. Blake nodded, taking the warm foam cup in her hands and noting the familiar smell of green tea with honey. As she took a sip, she watched Yang reach into the bag to retrieve a bowl of soup and some crackers. The blonde set them down on the nightstand before reaching into the bag again to retrieve a small package of what looked to be medicine.

"I already called Dr. Cooper and she said it was alright for you to take this."

Yang looked over to see Blake nod then began opening the medicine to take out a pill, giving it to the faunus. Blake took the medicine before washing it down with the warm tea. The tea itself soothing her sore throat and making her nose less congested. Yang then got up and wordlessly went into the bathroom, the sound of the sink running briefly filled the room until she retuned holding a small hand towel. Gently, the towel was pressed onto Blake's forehead, the coolness felt heavenly on her flushed skin.

"Looks like you have a fever Blake."

Yang spoke softly as she continued her ministrations before placing it aside on the table. Blake watched her clean up the tissues and set the box back on the table before looking back at her.

"Yang what are you doing?"

Blake reached over and placed the cup down before sitting up straighter on the bed. Yang sat down on the edge of the bed, sighing softly before looking over at her. She simply gave a small smile and shrugged.

"My job."

Puzzled by the simple remark, Blake eyed her curiously, as the blonde reached out and held her hand. A soothing warmth traveled up from her hand and into her chest, Yang was channeling little bits of her aura into her. It was like being wrapped in a fiery blanket of sunshine.

"And that is?"

"In sickness and in health remember?"

Yang smiled softly, giving a gentle squeeze to Blake's hand. Amber eyes teared up at the answer, having a new reason for her sniffles Blake gave a teary smile. Yang smiled as she reached out a hand and offered a single tissue, making Blake laugh softly at the gesture.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I've been so grouchy lately and you didn't deserve any of that."

Blake gave the hand a squeeze, trying to convey her apology to the blonde. Yang just looked at her, calmly listening and curling her fingers to intertwine with Blake's, occasionally running her thumb over the smooth skin.

"Blake, you could've thrown a shoe at me every day this week and I would still love you."

Blake laughed as she wiped the tears from her eyes, Yang smiling widely as she moved closer on the bed.

"I love you. Always."

Yang grinned as she leaned forward, placing a loving kiss to the warm skin of her wife's forehead. Blake smiled, reaching out her free hand to keep the blonde close.

"I love you too."

For the rest of the day Yang took care of Blake, the two being inseparable and making up for lost time. Yang made sure Blake was sleeping properly and Blake kept her moods in check, at least giving a warning when she was getting grouchy.

######

Two days later Blake woke up in the morning feeling rejuvenated and finally feeling like she was back to normal. She let out a sigh of relief, running a hand through her hair as she looked over to the other side of the bed and-

Yang's side was empty.

A cough and a sniffle had Blake turning to the bedroom door to see Yang standing there with a cup of coffee. The blonde was dressed in a yellow hoodie and black sweatpants, her lilac eyes were dull and her cheeks were flushed.

Oh no….

"Morning Blakey."

An adorable sneeze came from the blonde. Blake reached up a hand to try and hide her smile as she watched Yang walk over to her side of the bed, placing her half filled mug of coffee on the nightstand before laying down in bed. Yang let out a content sigh as she laid out on her stomach, already drifting off to sleep hugging a pillow.

Blake sighed softly as she reached out a hand to gently run her fingers through the wild blonde mane, a hum of approval coming from the sleepy blonde. She leaned over and placed a kiss to Yang's cheek, feeling the warmth of fever under her lips.

"My turn to take care of you Sunshine."


	11. Chapter 11 Picky Eater and Funny Smells

**CH 11 ****Picky Eater, Random Noises, and Funny Smells**

**11 weeks pregnant! Sorry for the delay, life has gotten in the way but I'm back. this one is a little shorter but hopefully my next one will be longer! All grammar mistakes are my own and I do not own RWBY. Enjoy!**

Blake was putting together a snack in the kitchen, shuffling about as she happily made a peanut butter and pickle sandwich. She had been craving the creation all day and finally ended up making it once the impulse became unbearable. It was one of her top five craving snacks during her pregnancy and today seemed like it was one of those days. Food made, she walked back into the living room to her spot on the couch. Snuggling back in under the warmth of the blanket and picking up her book, opening it to the chapter she had left off at. Settled in, she took a bite of her snack as she began reading.

Almost four bites in and half the chapter read she felt a funny tingling in her abdomen before something made its way back up. Her eyes widened in alarm and she sat up straighter on the couch, hand firmly over her mouth mid chew. Yang chose that moment to walk down the stairs, hands full with a basket of dirty laundry to put in the wash. Unfortunately, not seeing Blake waving her free hand in distress as the faunus tried motioning to her wife to help her.

"Hey babe, I'm going to throw this in the wash. Be right back."

The blonde was about to turn down the hall when a loud burp echoed through the living room. Startled, Yang turned and looked into the room to see Blake looking wide eyed with her hands covering her mouth, faint pink blooming in her cheeks of embarrassment.

"Did you just-"

Yang looked incredulous as Blake nodded, the sandwich set aside along with the book on the couch. Blake went to talk but a tiny burp interrupted her making her cover her mouth again. Yang just started laughing, nearly dropping the basket as she leaned against the hallway wall for support.

"Shut up! I can't help that I'm gassy!"

Blake chuckled as she reached over and swiftly grabbed a pillow to throw at the blonde. Yang chuckled more as the pillow hit her in the chest before falling to the floor.

"At least it came from your mouth and not your-"

Blake screeched in mock anger as she got up and swiftly threw another pillow at the cackling blonde as she ran down the hall and to the basement to start the laundry.

"I know where you sleep Yang!"

Blake threatened with a grin as she heard more laughter echo from the open basement door. With a huff she grabbed the pillows and went back to the couch, once again settling herself in to read and finish her sandwich.

Thankfully with no more burps.

######

"Nope."

"But I thought you liked-"

"Nope. I want Chinese food."

Blake sat on the bed, sipping a cup of warm tea Yang had brought her. Yang just shook her head with a smile as she looked up the nearest Chinese restaurant to place their order.

"Oh! Order those dumplings with the pork inside and some extra soy sauce."

"Okay."

Yang began calling the place as she absentmindedly walked around their bedroom. As she was telling the woman over the phone what they wanted Blake sat up straighter in bed, watching the blonde pace.

"Also order some eggrolls and a won ton soup!"

Yang just nodded as she added it to their order, the woman over the hone happily repeating the complete order back to her for clarification.

"Yang don't forget my soy sauce!"

Blake reached out and swat at the blonde's thigh as she walked past earning a startled laugh from her wife. The blonde shaking her head before politely asking for lots and lots of soy sauce. Satisfied, Blake leaned back in bed before picking up her cup of tea once more.

When their food arrived Blake happily answered the door, taking the brown bag from the young delivery boy and walking back to the kitchen.

"Uh, ma'am? You uh, need to pay your bill?"

The young boy held up a receipt as he was left standing at the front door. Yang chuckled as she made her way to the door to pay for their dinner, giving the boy a generous tip.

Yang shut the front door after she made sure the kid drove off in his car before walking into the kitchen to see Blake happily placing several white cartons all over the table. The faunus already munching on an eggroll.

######

"No. Do not come near me."

Blake held a hand over her nose, her voice sounding high pitched and squeaky as she took several steps back from her wife.

"Blake what's wrong?"

"You smell like _wet dog_!"

Blake complained with a whine as she felt her nose twitch irritably from the stench.

Yang just looked confused as she raised an eyebrow, hands placed on her hips as she stood in the hall by the front door. Having just come home from helping her dad with the yardwork around the house on Patch. It had rained briefly while she was there, so she helped her dad give Zwei a bath before putting him back in the house.

"Me or my clothes?"

"Both!"

Blake frowned in dismay as she looked at the blonde in front of her. Yang looked sad for a brief moment before her eyes flashed deviously.

"What about my welcome back kiss?"

Yang began walking closer to her wife whom looked alarmed as her eyes widened. Blake shook her head with a glare before taking several steps back.

"I am _not _kissing you until that _stench is gone_!"

Blake firmly spoke before hastily retreating into their bedroom and shutting the door. Leaving Yang to laugh as she made her way up the stairs and into the shower to clean up.

Once clean and fresh Yang knocked on the bedroom door before peeking her head inside to see a bundled form under the bedsheets. Yang walked over and sat down on her side of the bed and reached out a hand to pull back the covers.

Blake's adorable pout is what she found.

"Am I clean now from the _wet dog_?"

Yang teased with a grin as Blake shuffled out from under the covers. Blake hesitantly leaned closer to the blonde before smelling the familiar scent of citrus and lavender.

"You're clean."

Yang started laughing as Blake then smiled before giving the blonde a proper welcome home kiss.

######

"Yang I want strawberry yogurt."

"Well I think we're out, but we still have some blueberry flavor."

"No, I want strawberry."

"But-"

"Now. Please."

Yang looked up from the fighting game on her scroll and over to see Blake watching her intently from her nest, amber eyes narrowing slightly. With a mock groan of irritation Yang sat up from her comfortable position on the pillows before pouting over at her wife. No dice, Blake still looked at her expectantly.

"Fine. I'll go to the store."

Blake smiled in triumph as the blonde made her way out of the 'nest' and soon out of the house. About twenty minutes later Yang returned with a plastic bag full of two twelve packs of strawberry yogurt, putting it away and bringing one cup up with a spoon into the guest room.

Opening the door, she was greeted with Blake looking up at her, spoon in her mouth and a cup of blueberry yogurt in her hand.

"I changed my mind."

"Clearly."

Blake blushed as Yang let out a huff before resuming her spot on the pillows. The faunus ate the strawberry yogurt too.

######

Yang woke up late one morning, shuffling into the kitchen to make breakfast and start a fresh pot of coffee. What she was not expecting was to see Blake sitting on the countertop sniffing the tin container of coffee grounds.

"Blake what are you doing?"

Yang walked over and tried taking the container away but received an adorable pout from the faunus as she turned away from the blonde, holding the container to her chest securely.

"Nothing."

"Uh huh."

Yang looked amused as Blake then sniffed the hearty aroma of the ground coffee beans. It was ironic because Blake hates coffee, strictly a tea drinker. Yet here she was happily smelling the coffee grounds like it was the best smelling thing in the world.

"Blake honey, I need that, I need my morning coffee."

Yang tried pleading as she once again made a reach for the container. Blake pouted but held out the container, Yang tried to take it but the faunus kept a firm hold. Sighing tiredly Yang just went through her routine, taking scoops of coffee and putting it into the coffee maker strainer before filling up the side with water and hit the start button.

Blake watching as the coffee slowly brewed and gave off the strong bold sent of caffeine. She took another whiff of the container in her hands as Yang began making them breakfast.

The faunus didn't let go of the container until they had finished eating.


	12. Chapter 12 A Cat and Her Sunny Dragon

**CH 12 A Cat and her Sunny Dragon**

**12 weeks pregnant beginning the second trimester now, I moved up the pregnancy a little. Little snippets of shenanigans, fluff, and much love. Cause happy bees are the best bees! All grammar mistakes are my own and I do not own RWBY. Enjoy!**

They had spilt up to make getting the groceries a little easier, two people walking around getting different things was quicker. Yang went to get dry ingredients for dinner later that night while Blake got the meat from the deli.

During her search for her wife in the isles, she was found….but not alone. Blake narrowed her eyes and a frown formed on her face as she watched a young woman begin making conversation with her wife. The woman was attractive, long strawberry blonde hair, green eyes, model body and a perfect smile.

What was most striking about the woman was her fluffy red fox tail.

_Oh hell no_.

Blake strode through the grocery isle with purpose, her ears pinned back with growing agitation. Yang grabbed a box of pasta from the shelf, placing it in the cart. The fox faunus reached out, "accidentally" brushing her hand against Yang's bicep to grab a bag of white rice.

"…and for a side dish maybe you should try stuffed peppers, green ones usually taste best."

Yang offered casually with a kind smile, looking up briefly at the woman before looking down and reading the list she and Blake had made that morning. Completely missing the near predatory look the fox faunus was giving her, eyeing the blonde huntress up and down appreciatively.

"I'll have to try that, maybe-"

"Yang, I'm back."

Yang looked up and smiled happily as she saw Blake walk up to her and place a few different meats in the cart.

"Hey-"

Blake smiled before reaching out and pulling the blonde down for a kiss, clearly staking her claim. The other woman huffed angrily before taking her leave, disappearing around another isle. Blake internally laughed as she continued to kiss the blonde a minute more before releasing her hold, leaning back to see a content yet confused look on Yang's face.

"Um, not that I'm complaining but what was-"

"Nothing honey, now come on we need to get the rest of the groceries."

Blake grinned as she took the blonde by the hand, taking the cart as well. The two completed the shopping together, Blake not trusting the other women in the store to not try and scoop up her wife while she was away. Yang was just happy to walk around the store, holding her wife's hand as they finished their shopping together.

######

Yang was sleeping contently on the couch, none the wiser to the approaching woman nearing the back of the couch. Little snores escaped the blonde, laying on her back with one leg on and one leg hanging off the couch, her arms in a similar fashion. A magazine laying over her chest indicated she had been reading the latest issue of bike modifications before she had dozed off.

Blake quietly and carefully picked up the magazine before placing it on the coffee table in front of the couch. Next, she grabbed the plaid green and navy-blue blanket from the back of the couch before carefully and slowly snuggling up with the blonde and pulling the blanket over them both. A steady and content purr came from Blake as she laid atop the blonde, hugging her close and resting her head over the strong and steady beating heart. She fell asleep with a smile.

######

Blake smiled happily as she was jostled slightly up and down in slow and steady motions, adjusting herself as not to fall off.

"95…96…97…98…99…100."

Blake looked down to see Yang holding a push up position, the blonde looking over her shoulder to try and see her.

"Now one minute plank, go."

Blake tapped the blondes back, earning a laugh before Yang moved to the proper position. She reached out her hands to massage the tense muscles beneath the gray shirt, making the blonde relax slightly.

"Stop that, I'm trying to focus."

Yang muttered with a grin as she concentrated on keeping proper form and remaining still. The faunus smirked before looking at the time to see that it was ten seconds before the minute was up.

It was cruel but it was also _worth it_.

Her hands slowly moved from the strong back to the blonde's sides before she struck. Her fingers moving sporadically without mercy. Yang immediately buckled and squealed, laying on her stomach and trapped by Blake's weight. Helpless to the onslaught of tickling.

"B-Blake! AH! St-to-op! Oh my- AHHHH! No! No!"

Yang laughed uncontrollably as she squirmed and thrashed trying to get away but to no avail, Blake was swift and cackling with mock evil laughter. The blonde was beginning to turn red in the face from lack of proper oxygen, so Blake paused in her attack, Yang thankfully breathing heavily and gaining much needed air.

"You- you jerk."

Yang laughed holding her sides, pout on her face showing fake pain and her eyes held betrayal. Blake smiled before adjusting her position to kneeling over the blonde who rolled onto her back still holding her sides to protect them from further abuse.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself."

Blake beamed proudly, patting the blonde's stomach before resting her palms there. For one devious second she thought about going for the blonde's vulnerable abdomen but instead rubbed soothing circles over the soft skin provided by the gray shirt being ridden up in the scuffle.

"Well just for that _you _make dinner tonight, I'm too traumatized."

Yang relaxed onto the floor, exhausted from her workout and the surprise attack.

"No! Please! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Amber eyes widened in horror before Blake pouted adorably, for good reason.

It was Friday. Yang _always _made fish for dinner.

The faunus pleaded with the blonde, leaning down to place several kisses to the blonde's cheeks and pecks to her lips. Yang laughed as the kisses tickled her cheeks and grinned when Blake gave her a pleasant proper kiss.

Later that night Blake happily ate her smoked salmon with grilled veggies paired with a side of lemon rice. Yang pretended not to notice that half of her fish was gone, just smiling as she watched a second fork stealing little bites of fish from her plate.

######

"Honey it's nothing to be embarrassed about. Your father and I went through the same thing."

"_Mom!_"

Blake looked mortified, a flush adorning her cheeks as she hid her face in her hands trying to hide her embarrassment. Her mother's laughter coming through the speaker of her scroll made her groan.

"It's natural sweetie, I'm sure Yang understands that. I'm also sure she _doesn't mind._"

"_Mom! _Okay I'm hanging up now! Goodbye, I love you!"

Blake hung up after hearing a goodbye and more laughter from her mother. She sighed tiredly as she set her scroll down on the blankets in her 'nest'. She massaged little circles on her forehead before leaning back into the plush pie of pillows.

Her cheeks reddening as she remembered why she had called her mother in the first place.

_Yang shuffled in through the front door, keys jingling as she took them out of the lock and shutting the door behind her, locking it back up. It was late at night, so she tried being as quiet as possible, hoping not to wake Blake. She shrugged out of her leather jacket, hanging it up on the hooks on the wall next to the door, taking off her boots as well. She had been called to rid a local area of grimm coming too close to the borders of Vale, a simple enough task. _

_She was unprepared for the surprise that awaited her when she made her way upstairs and into the bedroom. _

_Just as she walked through the door a hand reached out and pulled her the rest of the way through, causing Yang to yelp as she was then pinned to the wall by a familiar body and a pair of even more familiar lips. A pair of hands wove their way through blonde locks, securing Yang in place as Blake continued to kiss her deeply. Automatically the blonde relaxed, placing her hands on the woman's hips, pulling her close and bringing their bodies flush together. A moan of approval came from Blake at the action resulting in a pleasant bite to the blonde's lower lip. _

_The need for air arose rather quickly considering how heated things were becoming. Blake pulled back, just enough to see the blondes face in the moonlight. She moved a hand down and felt the steady a racing beat of the blonde's heart, resting it there for a moment before trailing farther down and slipping her hand underneath the fabric to feel the soft skin underneath. Yang leaned down, beginning to trail bites and kisses along the woman's jaw and down her neck, Blake let out little whimpers and sounds of pleasure. Her hips began to move on their own, starting up a rhythm and causing a delightful feeling of friction. _

_After that it was a blur. The two women made their way over to the bed, falling onto it. The two made love for the rest of the night, only stopping when the sun began to rise, and their bodies ached in the best of ways._

Blake felt her body warm up just thinking about it.

She had essentially jumped Yang the minute she came home, an urge had overcome her so strongly that it consumed her being. The next morning Blake had woken up feeling her body aching and pleasurably sore. She looked over to see Yang still sleeping soundly, love bites were exposed on her skin where the sheets didn't cover. When the blonde woke up and sat up Blake looked startled to see bruising and scratches littered the blondes back. Yang didn't seem to mind, just leaned over to place a good morning kiss to her lips.

She had called her mother that afternoon for one of their regular chats and Blake had asked, mortified and blushing, if having strong "urges" during her pregnancy was normal. Needless to say, her mother laughed heartily over the phone before informing her that it was normal, especially for faunus, to have "urges".

######

Blake stretched in bed, her ears twitching briefly as her limbs spread out in a delightful strain before she relaxed back into the sheets. Turning her head, she read the clock indicating that it was still early, it was Sunday. No hunts, no chores, and no mandatory obligations to be anywhere. The day was theirs to do as they pleased. Rolling over in bed she propped herself up to look down at her sleeping wife.

Yang was the embodiment of a literal sun dragon. Her long blonde hair shimmered in the morning sunlight like streams of gold. Her skin glowed and felt smooth to the touch, the muscles underneath relaxed as she slept. Her face snuggled into the pillow, a hint of a smile curving her lips, dreaming something happy. Blake shuffled closer before reaching out a hand to trace patterns on the woman's exposed back.

She smiled as she felt the muscles underneath bunch and twitch before relaxing under her touch. Yang let out a sleepy sigh, Blake checked to see that she was still sleeping. Her fingers moved farther up, brushing past the blonde mane before disappearing to gently massage and comb her fingers through her hair. A hum came from her sleeping wife at the action, sinking further into the sheets as an arm subconsciously reached out to pull Blake closer.

Blake held back a laugh as she was pinned and pulled into Yang's side, continuing her actions. She leaned down to place a kiss to the exposed skin, which happened to be Yang's shoulder. Her cat ears flicked and pointed at attention when she picked up the change in breathing from the blonde, it seemed she was waking up.

"Yang, wake up sleepyhead."

Blake smiled, leaning down to place several kisses to the blonde's face before she felt Yang begin to stir. Lilac eyes blinked open, taking a few seconds to focus properly.

"What time is it?"

Yang mumbled, stretching slightly before settling back to laying on her stomach and turning to face Blake.

"Seven in the morning."

Blake laughed as Yang groaned before burying her face in the pillows. The faunus laughing more as she heard a frustrated and whiny voice call out "Blakey why!?". The sheets rustled slightly, and Yang felt a comfortable weight settling onto her back, skilled hands massaging into her back. A hum of approval coming from the blonde encouraged Blake to continue her actions.

"Don't be such a baby, we have the whole day to ourselves."

Blake teased before leaning forward to place a few kisses along Yang's back, giving a playful nip to her shoulder causing the blonde to jerk slightly.

"You little-"

Yang laughed, springing up and causing Blake to squeal as she was forcefully man handled and pinned to the bed, dislodging the sheets. The blondes attack was relentless, tickling the exposed and unprotected flesh that lay before her. Blake thrashing as her laughter was mixed with cries and shouts.

"YANG! N-n-nooo! St-AHH! St-op! Y-ya-ng!"

"Had enough?"

"Y-ss! Ahhhhh!"

"What? I can't hear you."

Blake squealed louder as Yang tickled her sides before moving down to her legs, finding the spot just behind the knee that-

"No! Noooo! NO! Y-y-ng! St-oop! AH! YANG!"

Yang continued a few seconds more before stopping, watching as Blake took in several much-needed breaths of air as she held her sides and curled her legs up trying to protect herself.

"Y-you ar-e an asss."

Blake panted as she looked up to see a satisfied grin on her wife's face. Yang beamed before taking pity on her near exhausted wife, leaning down to place kisses to her flushed cheeks. Blake gave a swat to her shoulder, hearing the woman chuckling, before wrapping her arms around the blonde and pulling her closer, beginning to purr as their bodies connected.

"Just because you're being all lovey now does not mean that I will forget about-"

Yang quickly silenced her wife with a kiss, trying not to smile as Blake moved a hand into her hair securing the blonde in place. The two continued to remain in bed, content to spend the early morning together. Sharing kisses that eventually led into another round of love making.

######

Blake smiled deviously as Yang walked right into her trap. The ribbon from Gambol Shroud wrapped around her wife's right arm, with a sharp tug the blonde stumbled forward and tripped over Blake's foot. Twisting the ribbon in her hand Blake jerked the ribbon as the blonde fell, making Yang spin and land on her back in the dirt. Yang groaned before trying to get back up. Blake swiftly pinned the blonde, a groaned out laugh coming from her wife as Yang remained on the ground.

"Gotcha."

"I almost had you that time."

"No."

Yang pouted adorably before submitting to her fate, Blake smiled in triumph as she knelt over the blonde. Yang gave a frown before springing up and causing the two women to roll again before they settled with Blake pinning Yang down by the shoulders with a thud.

"Pinned you again."

Blake smugly teased, reaching out gently pat the blonde's cheek. Yang let out a huff before sitting up and placing her arms around the faunus, her hands resting at the woman's lower back.

"Be nice or I won't make lunch."

"How dare you…I know where you sleep."

Yang chuckled as Blake glared at her, hands coming up to cup her face as amber eyes narrowed. The blonde muttered a "Yes dear.", before getting to her feet, undeterred by the woman clinging to her. Blake smiled happily as she was carried back into the house, placing a kiss to the blonde's cheek in appreciation.


	13. Chapter 13 Fluffy Bees

**CH 13 Fluffy Bees**

**13 weeks pregnant. Sorry for the delay but life got in the way. This one is just a jumble of little shenanigans and fluff because why not! The world needs more fluff. All grammar mistakes are my own and I do not own RWBY. Enjoy!**

Blake shut the door to the washing machine, putting in the detergent before starting it, and making her way back up the stairs. Making her way up to the bedroom she stopped in the hallway to grab fresh linen from the closet. Subconsciously she brought the soft material to her nose, smiling at the smell of fresh lavender. She set aside the pillows and the sheets before grabbing the fitted sheet, tucking one end under the corner of the bed before walking around and doing the other. When she pulled to stretch the fabric to another corner, the other two corners popped up.

Blake let out a huff before redoing the two corners again and going to try for the third. Carefully she pulled and was satisfied that she was able to get the third corner without trouble. Walking around the bed to the last corner she carefully pulled and just placed the sheet over the mattress when the bottom two corners sprung up at the end of the bed.

"Oh come on!"

Blake muttered to herself as she walked over to fix the stubborn sheet. Just as she fixed one corner another popped loose. Quickly she fixed it, but it kept happening. After several minutes of this Blake felt slightly exhausted, laying down on the bed with each limb trying to cover a corner of the bed. Carefully she sat up, checking each corner. After a minute it seemed like it was going to stay, and Blake let out a sigh of relief.

Nope.

She moved to get out of bed, but all the corners sprung up, enveloping the faunus in the sheets on the bed, leaving a covered lump on the white mattress. Blake succumbed to her fate, laying on her back and her hands reached out to bury her face in the linen muttering about 'stupid fitted sheets of torment'. Unwillingly her eyes began to tear up.

"That's it, Yang and I are sleeping in the nest and the guest room from now on."

Blake mumbled to herself as she rubbed the tears from her eyes.

######

"Everything seems to be going smoothly. You are healthy and the baby is right on track for its development."

Dr. Cooper smiled happily as she cleaned off Blake's abdomen from the ultrasound. Blake looked down at her growing belly, it wasn't too big, but it was definitely noticeable.

"So, would you like to know the gender?"

Both parents to be perked up at the question. It was incredibly tempting, to take just a quick peek but sadly they had to control themselves. Ruby and Weiss had a made them _promise _not to peek. The two had announced that at the baby shower they were planning would also be a gender reveal as well.

"Sorry Doc, we can't."

"Oh, a surprise I see."

Dr. Cooper smiled as she wrote down a few things onto her papers.

"Should I put the results in an envelope for you?"

The older woman looked up to see both parents nodding before she continued to fill out the paperwork and a prescription for some additional vitamins for Blake to take. Once she was done the two shook the doctors hand telling her thank you repeatedly before they made their way out of the office. Blake held the white envelope in her hand, not trusting Yang to not sneak a peek.

The whole drive home Blake looked at the paper envelope, joyful tears in her eyes and a shining smile on her face.

######

Ruby had stopped by after they were home, excitedly taking the envelope after giving both women several hugs and kisses to their cheeks.

The main bedroom was unoccupied, the fitted sheet left crumpled on the white mattress in the dark room. The pillows and blankets were gone, having been moved to the guest room. Yang tried not to laugh when they had gotten home, Blake explained to her why the bed wasn't made and why they were sleeping in the guest room tonight.

"Boy or Girl?"

Blake asked softly as she laid on the pillows and blankets, feeling her body relax after a long day. She looked up as Yang walked into the room, bringing another blanket to cover themselves with. Yang sat down on the makeshift bedding before wiggling around and sighing happily as she settled in. Blake smiling when Yang wrapped her arms around her, her hands placed on the growing bump and rubbing soothing circles over the shirt the faunus was wearing.

"Girl. I don't know why but that's what I think."

Yang mused quietly, looking down at the bump covered by the purple shirt.

"Me too."

Blake whispered softly as she looked down at the bump, bringing a hand up to cover Yang's.

######

"Trap card, your armies have been destroyed."

Yang smiled as she showed the card to a teary-eyed heiress before rearranging the pieces on the board. Ruby just giggled, having already been defeated three turns ago as she ate from a bowl of popcorn. Blake looked amused as she sat next to her wife, munching on chocolate covered pretzels. The faunus was defeated soon after Ruby, not really knowing how she lasted that long.

"Once! Just _once_! You can't even let me win _one time_!?"

Weiss cried in defeat as she threw herself onto the couch next to a snickering and smiling Ruby. The leader quickly enveloping her "sobbing" wife in a comforting embrace while Yang just shrugged before reaching out and eating a few pieces of candy from a bowl nearby.

"On the bright side, you improved over the years Weiss."

Yang smiled as a mixture of a glare and a pout was given to her as Weiss looked up from her pillow before the heiress quickly sat up and began to hit her with it.

"Ah! Hey! Hey watch the face!"

Yang fell to the floor laughing as Weiss continued her assault while Ruby cheered her on. Blake just shook her head with a smile as she laid back on the couch with a blanket, watching as Weiss shouted in mock evil laughter as she enacted her revenge.

"Blake help me!"

Yang cried out in laughter as she held up her arms to cover herself from the pillow attack.

"I'll pass. I'm too comfy and I have snacks."

Blake grinned as she snuggled further into her blanket and ate from her bowl of pretzels. Yang was left to the mercy of the heiress who was then joined by her excitable sister, both women attacking the blonde with pillows.

The house was filled with squeals and cries of happy laughter for the next twenty minutes.

######

"That is disgusting."

Yang made a scrunched-up face as she watched Blake mix peanut butter with hot sauce to be put on top of a tuna sandwich.

"I have no control over what the baby wants Yang."

Blake finished making her creation, adding a side of potato chips to her plate.

Yang shivered and stuck out her tongue making Blake laugh. The blonde had already made her lunch, consisting of a hearty three meat sandwich paired with cheese puffs.

"This will be the only time I ever say this but _please _don't kiss me babe."

Yang smiled as she took a bite from her sandwich as Blake sat next to her at the table.

A playful gleam came to the faunus woman's eyes as she sat next to the blonde, Yang not seeing it as she continued to eat her lunch and read something from her scroll.

The faunus ate a few bites from her creation before slowly inching her way closer to the distracted blonde. Yang reached out and popped a few cheese balls in her mouth before reaching for her drink, non the wiser to the approaching faunus.

"Hey Yang?"

"Hmm?"

The blonde turned to face the woman, slowly looking up from her scroll.

Blake offered a sly smirk before leaning forward swiftly. Yang's eyes widened in alarm as she failed to jerk away in time. A hand flashed out and gripped her shirt holding her in place.

"Noooo Bla-"

Yang grimaced and made a 'bleh' noise as Blake gave a noisy and overdramatic kiss to her cheek, very close to her lips. The smell of peanut butter, hot sauce and fresh tuna invaded Yang's nose causing her to whine in dismay.

"I love you."

Yang heard the teasing lilt of Blake's voice as she turned to face the other woman with a scowl. Blake gleefully settled back in her seat, taking another happy bite from her sandwich.


	14. Chapter 14 Busy Bees

**14 weeks! Slow and steady wins the race. Sorry for the delay, things have been busy lately! So many things happened all at once, but I will try to write when I can! I hope everyone is doing well and staying safe out there. Thank you for the reviews and the happy kudos, I really appreciate them! All mistakes are my own and grammar etc. Without further delay back to the story of fluff! Increased appetite and hyper energy, Yang can barely keep up!**

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"But look at it! It's so soft and cute and I just wanna squish it."

Yang looked unfazed as she leaned against the shopping cart filled with groceries and other items. Blake had been side tracked and wandered into the baby section of the store and immediately began looking at all of the adorable baby items. They had been walking around the section for the past thirty minutes.

"Babe, we don't need this stuff yet remember?"

Yang explained as Blake continued to look at all of the other stuffed animals and baby blankets in the isle.

"But this would look so cute in the nursery!"

Blake held out a yellow and orange stuffed lion, Yang did think it was cute but they were not supposed to get anything for the nursery yet when they were still renovating it.

"Yes, but we still have to finish the floors and cut the trim and decide on a paint color."

Yang smiled softly as she reached out and gently took the stuffed toy from her wife and placed it back on the shelf. Blake just sighed in mock irritation before walking out of the isle followed by an amused Yang.

######

"Yang can you get me some cookies from the kitchen?"

Blake smiled sweetly from her seat across the patio table, the sun offered a pleasant warmth across her skin as the two women enjoyed the warm weather the day provided.

"You just finished lunch!?"

Yang smiled, chuckling as she looked at the empty plates and little bowls of chips and fresh fruit adorning the table. She took a sip from her lemonade as she watched the faunus smile at her rolling her eyes playfully.

"Yes, but I'm still hungry."

"You ate three sandwiches and a salad!"

"And now I want cookies."

Blake stated simply as she too took a hearty drink from her sweet beverage, all the while looking at the blonde expectantly.

"What if I say no?"

Yang grinned teasingly as she took a strawberry from the bowl in front of her.

"Then I will collect on your life insurance policy."

Blake bluntly retorted, her face suddenly impassive and her amber eyes narrowed slightly.

"Oh my god!? Fine I'm going!"

Yang's eyes widened in alarm before she started laughing, Blake smiled with fake innocence. The blonde getting up from her seat, clearing the empty plates before placing a kiss to the woman's forehead before heading inside.

"I love you."

Blake teasingly called out as Yang retreated into the house. She laughed as Yang called out a similar response in return.

The two stayed outside enjoying the warm weather as Blake snacked on her cookies, even sharing a few with the blonde.

######

"Blake no, what are you doing!?"

Yang walked into the kitchen from putting away the clean laundry to see Blake standing on the tips of her toes on a chair in the middle of the kitchen dusting and cleaning the ceiling fan. The blonde quickly ran over, reaching out to pick up the faunus around the waist before safely depositing her back on the ground.

"I was cleaning that."

Blake complained mildly, holding a cleaning rag with a small spray bottle of cleaner.

"You shouldn't be climbing chairs like that, you could fall."

Yang warned as she took the items from her wife's hands, placing them on the table before walking over and returning the chair to its proper place. Blake crossed her arms in annoyance, a sad pout on her face before it turned into a smile as Yang walked over and placed a kiss to her cheek.

Thus, began a mad scramble for the next week as Blake had a sudden spring in energy, happily doing things around the house much to Yang's dismay. The blonde was frequently chasing after the faunus, making sure she wasn't standing on chairs, lifting heavy items, or doing anything else that could be dangerous.

######

"Why? Just why?"

Yang grumbled as she rubbed her face, tired lilac eyes peeking through fingers to look at a blushing faunus.

"The light went out in the living room."

Blake informed with a shrug as she held a brand new box of light bulbs in her hands, having retrieved them from the top shelf in the garage while Yang was distracted cleaning the dishes in the kitchen.

"Why can't you sit still for five minutes?"

Yang playfully pleaded making the other woman smile and giggle. Blake set the box down as the blonde reached out and hugged her, the faunus smiling in appreciation as she received a kiss to the forehead.

"Do I need to attach a bell to you or something?"

Yang chuckled before wincing as her ear was pulled, amber eyes narrowing and a frown on the faunus woman's face.

"You do that and I'll kick your ass Yang."

"Ow ow ow, okay okay! I'm sorry!"

Yang winced before she was released, rubbing the soreness from her ear as Blake smirked at her.

######

Yang had just walked through the front door with the mail that morning when she looked up to see three Blake's cleaning the living room. One was vacuuming, one was dusting the bookshelf, and the last one was using furniture polish on the wood tables and shelves.

"What the-"

Yang watched them moving around before being blindsided by another Blake walking around through the hallway carrying a laundry basket full of fresh clean linen.

"Hi honey!"

The woman expressed warmly with a smile on her face as she passed by, the blonde floundered for a moment before following that one up to the bedroom. They passed another Blake cleaning the bathroom mirror while another was reorganizing some paperwork in the home office they shared.

"Blake, um what are you-"

Yang attempted to question the woman, briefly reaching out to still her from walking.

"Oh, I'm not Blake. I'm clone two."

The clone replied kindly, slightly embarrassed as her cheeks flushed.

"Oh…uh well where is my Blake?"

Yang asked in confusion, the clone smiled motioning for her to follow into the bedroom. She walked in and the blonde held back a chuckle of laughter as she took in what she was seeing.

Blake sat happily on their bed, a small stack of books lay beside her while one sat open on her lap. A small tray of snacks sat neatly by her side with fruits, crackers, and cheese. She wore one of Yang's shirts, slightly too big as the collar drooped to one side showing pale skin and a pair of loose black shorts. Amber eyes looked up from her reading as the clone walked through the door with the blonde.

"..."

"..."

Blake casually marked her spot in her book, a blush of embarrassment coming to her cheeks as she looked up at her slowly smirking wife. Yang merely looked at her with a raised eyebrow as if to say 'Really?'

Blake offered a small smile in return.

"For the record, at least _I'm _not the one running around doing everything."


End file.
